The Tengu Legacy
by Brooke Thomas
Summary: Based in the 2k3 universe of TMNT. While studying with 'The Ancient One' Leonardo encounters Q.T (o/c), a young woman with mysterious tattoos and the past to match. As the secrets of Q.T's life unfold Leonardo finds himself becoming woven into her future. Chapters are all now separated and fixed. Reviews gratefully received :0)
1. Chapter 1

The Tengu Legacy

1

*Takes place during season 4

After the final confrontation with the Shredder a brooding Leonardo is sent to study with Master Yoshi's Sensei, The Ancient One, to put his fears of failure to rest. Leonardo faces his worst opponent only to discover he is the one destroying himself.

The Ancient One invites him to sit and tells him a story of Master Yoshi. As his tale comes to an end a young blonde woman enters the room carrying a fresh pot of tea.

"Ah Leonardo this is QT, she is studying here also" announces the Ancient One.

QT smiles and nods her head saying ''Hi.''

''Hey.'' Leonardo answers, his voice betraying his surprise at not being the only student in residence.

QT leans over to refill the cups and Leo notices the strange, intricate tattoos that curl around her left side and along her neck.

''QT will show you around Leonardo, please, make yourself at home'' the Ancient One says with a wave of his small hand.

''Come on Leo, let's go…you don't mind if I call you Leo do you?'' QT breezes as she exits the room.

Leo gets up and follows her, replying ''No, Leo is fine.''

QT shows Leo to his living quarters, a modest but comfortable room.

Leo bows to her saying ''Thank you.''

QT turns to leave him to settle in but Leo calls after her,

''Um, QT, can I ask you something?''

QT stops and turns answering, ''What?'' a little sharply.

Leo holds up his hands in a surrendering gesture,

''I was just wondering why you aren't bothered me? You don't seem fazed at all.''

QT visibly relaxes.

''The Ancient One has taken me to the Battle Nexus many times Leo, trust me, a talking turtle really isn't the strangest thing I've seen.''

She replies with a wink, then adds,

''It's a shame you and Usagi didn't get to finish your match, that was going to be close. I could have lost my bet.''

Leo does a double take.

''You saw that?''

QT nods with a wry smile then turns to leave again.

''You should get some rest, I'm sure Sensei will want to begin your lessons in the morning.''

She instructs as she makes her way down the old dark corridor, Leo hesitates then asks into the darkness,

''QT…who did you bet on?''

A laugh echoes back, then ''Night Leo.''

Leonardo and QT develop an easy friendship over their time together in Japan. She remains a mystery in some ways but the two often confide in each other about just how hard the ancient one is working them and some of the challenges they've faced throughout their lives.

As they sit eating breakfast together one morning QT calls,

''Your turn.'' her dark eyes fixed on Leo, he smiles.

''Ok, this is the story that set me on the path to come here.''

So he tells QT all about their final battle with the Shredder.

''I don't mean to pry but is that what happened to your shell?''

QT asks, tipping her head sideways to see the damage, making her blonde curls fall into her eyes.

''Yes,'' Leo replies ''…actually it was the Shredder's daughter Karai who injured me. I always thought I could convince her to leave the Shredder but I realise now she won't.''

QT shifts her gaze away.

''It doesn't sound like she's worth the trouble Leo.''

He nods thoughtfully.

Leo realises that QT has been very lonely here, she has constantly asked for tales about New York and his brothers but has hardly shared any stories herself, he calls,

''Your turn.''

Before QT can beat him to it again and asks,

''Why do you stay here QT? Are you happy here?''

She simply answers,

''I have nowhere else to go.''

Then QT ends the conversation abruptly by flinging her katana at the nearest post with an accuracy that makes even Leo wince.

''Come on, we've got a mountain to climb and it's not metaphorical, the Ancient One likes to meditate at the peak.''

QT adds pulling Leonardo to his feet and keeping hold of his hand as she drags him towards where their Sensei is waiting. Leo finds his focus wandering to QT's hand, still holding his and wonders if she has any idea how strange it is to have a human be so comfortable doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Leo wanders into the area the Ancient One uses as a kitchen expecting to find QT waiting for him as she has been each morning since he arrived. He frowns and sees the Ancient One stood at the window overlooking the valley below, a troubled expression set on his face.

''Is something wrong Sensei?'' Leo asks.

''Ah Leonardo, I did not hear you get up'' The Ancient One replies.

Leo, trying not to sound bothered by her absence, queries,

''Is QT ok?''

''Today is the anniversary of her father's death, she prefers to spend it alone. I worry about her but we will leave her be, come Leonardo we shall begin today's lesson.''

Leo follows but cannot stop worrying about QT either, she had not told him about her father or how it was she had come to reside with the Ancient One.

During his lesson Leo repeatedly loses focus, shaking his head as he fails again to execute the move he is being taught.

''Kumquat! You are not focused at all today!'' chides the Ancient One.

Leo hangs his head growling,

''I can do this!''

The Ancient One strokes his chin.

''I think you've learnt enough for today. You may go.''

''But Sensei I haven't…'' Leo starts to protest.

''You may go.'' the Ancient One states again.

Leo makes his way back to the old monastery feeling frustrated, he cannot shake the thought of QT alone and upset and he isn't sure why it's hurting him too. He spies QT sat on the monastery roof, her lovely face consumed with grief and he decides he can't leave her to deal with her demons alone. He silently slips beside her and waits for her to snap out of her torment.

''He told you'' she says bluntly, still staring into the distance.

''You don't have to talk to me, I just didn't want you to be alone.'' Leo answers gently.

QT studies Leo's face as if reading his intentions, then slides closer to him until their sides are touching. She rests her head on his shoulder murmuring,

''Thank you.''

Leo hesitantly puts his arm around her, hardly daring to breathe and hoping she can't hear his heart hammering.

As the sun sets the Ancient One returns home, he spots QT and Leo and smiles, Leo removes his arm, looking guilty. QT stirs from her thoughts.

''Shall we go in?'' Leo asks.

QT sighs ''Ok,'' and as she lifts her head she lightly pecks him on the cheek, ''Sorry for holding you hostage.'' She says with a small smile.

Leo returns the smile, he really didn't mind.

Leo feels at peace staying with the Ancient One and finds that he can begin to put the past behind him but as he is settling into life there the Ancient One has a vision that master Splinter and the turtles are in grave danger. Leo makes plans to leave on the next ship. QT is visibly disappointed Leo is leaving and tells him as she helps him pack his few possessions,

''I wish you could stay just a little while longer.''

Leo answers, ''So do I, there's so much I can still learn.''

QT stammers, blushing, ''Leo I meant…''

But the Ancient One interrupts and stresses that Master Splinter needs him and his brothers need a leader for the coming trials.

QT and the ancient one bid Leo goodbye and the ancient one cautions him to remember he is his own worst enemy. Leo bows, then turns and leaves, the ancient one looks up at QT from under his hat.

''Are you going to let him go like that?'' he asks with an edge of mirth.

QT sighs and runs after Leo pulling him to her, she hesitates but kisses him. Leo looks shocked as they break apart and opens his mouth as if to say something but QT smiles and shakes her head for him to say nothing, she walks away and he turns to leave again somewhat dazed but with a small smile appearing.

As QT reaches the Ancient One he shakes his head, tutting.

''The tea! I meant that you forgot to give him the tea we made!''

''Ohhhh…oops. Sorry Sensei.'' QT replies grinning.

''Teenagers.'' the Ancient One sighs and walks back to his home.

''This is going to be trouble.'' He mumbles.


	3. Chapter 3

*Immediately after Season 5

After the final battle with the one true Shredder the turtles return to their lair exhausted but they sense someone has intruded on their home so immediately they are on the alert.

A young blonde woman is waiting for them on bended knee with a scroll in her hands, head bowed in supplication. Master splinter takes the ancient looking scroll from her, reads it quickly and says with a bemused expression,

''Welcome to our home young one, I shall train you as your sensei has requested. Please stand and introduce yourself.''

The young woman stands but Leo already knows exactly who it is before she says,

''Hey guys, sorry for barging in, The Ancient One brought me straight here. I'm QT…I guess Leo probably told you about me,'' she notices Leo's exasperated expression and the four other blank ones in the room,

''….or not.''

QT then fills the rest of the turtles and master splinter in on her years spent training with the ancient one and her time training with Leo. Raph, Mikey and Donnie all shoot Leo looks of disbelief throughout QT's recount. QT carries on oblivious but omits the details of their parting in Japan, she simply laughs saying that Leo left and she kept setting him a teacup out at breakfast for a week afterwards until the ancient one threatened to make her meditate on her memory skills.

The turtles are thrilled to have another student joining them, Mikey is practically bouncing and tells QT excitedly,

''Y'know QT kinda sounds like 'Cutie'. I'm gonna call you Cute!''

Leo rolls his eyes but has to smile, he likes the nickname.

Master Splinter suggests that an introduction to April and Casey is in order as a sewer is no place for a young lady to spend the night. April relishes the chance to rent out her spare room above the antique shop as she and Casey are saving for their wedding. April also points out that it's good to have another female presence around as the testosterone level is 'approaching critical mass'.

It is agreed that QT will train with the TMNT during the day so Splinter suggests Leonardo takes her on a tour of the sewer system and their dojo. Raph elbows him in the chest and whispers,

''Go get her bro.'' winking suggestively.

Leo elbows him back hard and escorts QT out of the room with Mikey, Raph and Don making various silent romantic gestures behind them. Splinter observes then sighs, tutting,

''Children… This is going to be trouble.''

Leo takes QT on a quite formal tour, making no mention of the time they previously spent together. Eventually it gets the better of her and QT asks Leo quietly,

''Didn't you miss me?''

Leo turns looking hurt and answers immediately.

''Of course I did!''

QT bites her lip.

''I couldn't believe it when the Ancient One suggested I study here in New York, it wasn't the same being there alone…I really missed you Leo.''

She moves to hug him but Leo backs away.

''QT I…'' he sighs,

''There's a lot of people in New York, you don't have to be alone anymore. You don't have to be with me, but I'll always be here for you, as a friend.''

QT looks shocked and protests.

''It wasn't about you being the only one available, is that what you think?!''

Leo steadies his gaze on her.

''QT look at me. I'm a mutant. You're…beautiful…and human.''

''If looks are all you see when you look at us Leonardo Splinterson then I had you all wrong!''

QT snaps, and turning on her heel she stomps back towards the living area, careful to hide the angry tears welling up in her eyes.

Leo's face drops and he opens his mouth to call her back and tell her he didn't mean a word he just said but he stops, resigned that he has made the right choice, and hating himself for it.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks pass and QT proves to be a valuable asset against the foot who are gaining power once more under Karai's darkened influence, her speed is almost inhuman at times, the Foot appear to be unable to lay a hand on her.

QT and Leonardo fight well together due to their combined training with the Ancient One but away from the battles there is a constant strain between them. Leonardo keeps to himself and avoids being alone with QT while she immerses herself in keeping busy by helping the rest of the TMNT, both steal occasional wounded glances at each other which do not go unnoticed by their sensei.

Master Splinter reads once again the letter from QT's sensei, the Ancient One. It divulges that he believes QT and Leonardo's paths are intertwined beyond the physical realms and that their souls are like 'in' and 'yo', two halves of a connected greater whole. Splinter sighs as so far he can only see the friction between the two, not a uniting of souls. He wonders if the Ancient One has seen their paths correctly but he knows his old friend's wisdom is usually accurate.

Splinter suggests Leonardo spar with QT for a while, QT also handles katana and he muses that they would be well suited. Leo looks apprehensive but accepts while QT hefts her katana into her hands and adopts a fighting stance. Raph and Mikey decide to watch

''This is gonna be good.''

Grins Raph, Mikey nods enthusiastically, they have all been feeling the tension.

The two trade blows for what seems like hours, each time one gains an advantage the other matches it, Quayla is fastest but Leo's strategy is matching her. By this point the others have gotten bored of keeping score and have vacated the dojo. As they lock weapons again Leo sees that a tear is running down QT's cheek, he drops his weapons. QT, still holding her katana avoids his eyes. Leo edges closer and gently lifts her chin apologising.

''I'm sorry Cute. I'm so sorry. I don't want to fight this anymore.''

Leo moves to kiss her but QT turns away at first, still angry with him. After a long moment she replies.

''Then don't.''

They give way to the invisible force driving them together and the two share a tender embrace.

During a surprise attack by the foot whilst the TMNT and QT are on patrol, Karai herself makes a now rare appearance. After absorbing the Shredder Tengu's energies she has become consumed by the taste of pure evil and her thirst for power grows as quickly as that of her sensei, Oruku Saki.

With the turtles being attacked from all angles it is QT who ends up facing her. Karai goes to lunge at QT but stops.

''Quayla.'' Karai says (pronouncing it as 'Kay-La')''You are Quayla.''

QT's face is one of shock and total horror.

''Yes, I remember you,'' says Karai, ''and your father the traitor, the one without honour and he had a death to match!''

Karai then lunges at QT, standing stunned, and wounds her arm. As the blood begins to trickle from the cut it lands on the concrete, the drops start to move towards each other to form an ancient looking Japanese glyph.

QT recoils and tries desperately to staunch the bleeding but Karai has seen the glyph.

''Forget the turtles, seize the girl!'' she commands the foot ninja.

Leo moves fastest and sweeps QT, who seems dazed, along with him towards the nearest exit, the others in pursuit but taking out as many foot soldiers as possible along the way. As the team regroups a block away they see their enemies silently pursuing along the rooftops. Leo tells Raph, Don and Mikey to lead them in the opposite direction to Aprils and he will take QT there to see to her wound. QT has shut down, she moves when she is told to and nods as Leo instructs her on the plan but she is far away.

Back at Aprils which is in darkness, Casey and April are out for the evening, Leo takes QT to her room, shuts the blind and turns on the light. QT's face is ashen, her arm is still bleeding and leaving behind more of the strange glyphs as each drop hits the floor.

''Cute, what is happening?'' Leo asks gently.

She looks through him. Leo shakes her gently until QT focuses on him,

''Tell me.'' he implores.

QT shudders and says ''I failed.''

Leo waits. QT breathes in and centres herself.

''I am Quayla Thomas, Karai killed my father when I was ten. Until today I hadn't seen her since, I thought she wouldn't remember me, I was so young and she was just a teenager. My father infiltrated the foot on behalf of the ninja tribunal to steal the ancient book of the Shredder.

The book contained the knowledge of how to channel the evil of the original tengu Shredder and more importantly, his power. The utrom shredder used it to channel the Shredder tengu and kept the book under heavy guard. My father managed to steal the book away and invoked the shisho to come and take it from him, to put the book somewhere safe. The shisho heard his plea and put the book in the one place they knew my father would protect with his life, in his 6 year old daughter. My father did protect me until his end but he failed to protect himself and now I fail him.''

Leo frowns.

''I'm not sure I understand about the blood?''

''The blood is how the book flows through me.'' Quayla says,

''Cause the blood to flow and the words of the book will also, but kill me and the book dies too, the tribunal's caveat to my safety.''

Leo tentatively touches the tattoo that curls around her collarbone and disappears under her shirt, re-emerging again at her exposed mid-drift.

''Yeah the tattoos came with the book, imagine seeing tattoos on a little kid, I hated them.'' Quayla says absentmindedly as she watches Leo's hand rest cautiously on her own, she hates how careful he is sometimes.

Leo nods, he understands prejudice all too well and decides to chance another question.

''You don't have to answer this, but what about your Mom?''

Quayla takes a deep breath.

''She left. She couldn't forgive my father for choosing his duties to the tribunal over his family. Then when I became the book bearer it was like the last straw. She couldn't even look at me. The tribunal placed me with the Ancient One to learn how to defend myself, he's looked after me ever since.''

Quayla swallows hard, trying to control the emotion.

''I'm sorry Leo, I feel like I've been lying to you when I know I could have trusted you….it's just I've carried this secret with me almost my whole life.''

Leo says with sincerity, ''It's okay, you had to protect yourself….but I told you Karai was in new York…,why risk it all?''

Quayla sighs and rolls her eyes at him.

''Urgh! Why can you not understand?!''

She kisses him fiercely, surprising him, then whispers.

''To be with you.''

April and Casey arrive home from their date in the early hours of the morning, as the door shuts behind them Leo is already leaving through Quayla's window.

A legion of Foot tech ninja are observing the scene, they disappear and make their move.


	5. Chapter 5

When Leo enters the lair after an early morning sprint across the rooftops he can sense something is wrong, his good mood disappearing immediately.

''What is it?'' He demands.

His brothers all seem to be searching for the best way to tell him but it is Master Splinter who breaks the news.

''Karai has her my son, QT was taken.''

Leo grimaces and begins to explain the events that have shaped Quayla's life.

''So err let me get this straight,'' Mikey starts ''QT is Quayla and she's got a mystic book thingy in her?''

''Right,'' says Leo ''So now we go get her before Karai finds out anything useful or kills Cute…um...Quayla in the process.''

The turtles storm the pagoda from which Karai oversees Manhattan finding Quayla bound to a ceremonial altar bleeding heavily from a deep gash on her back, barely conscious. She is taunting Karai with her fading breath to kill her and finish the job.

''No!''

Leo yells, katana aimed at Karai as she draws her blade back to inflict another wound. Glyphs of blood are strewn all over the floor already and Chaplain is hurriedly photographing them as they appear whilst a scribe is translating them onto parchment.

Karai and Leo trade blows while Raph and Mikey deal with the onslaught of foot ninja. Master splinter and Donnie work on freeing Quayla who is now unconscious, they succeed in cutting the bonds and Don carefully gathers her into his arms shouting,

''We got her guys, lets haul shell!''

As Splinter exits he swipes his foot along the bloodied floor smudging the glyphs before any more can be translated.

''Foolish rat!'' Yells Karai ''You will pay for your insolence!''

Back inside the safety of the Battleshell, Leo asks,

''How is she Don?''

His is face full of concern as Don works on stopping the blood loss.

''She's in a bad way,'' Don replies ''She needs a hospital, I….I can't fix this.''

Quayla briefly regains consciousness and mumbles,

''No hospitals. The blood. Can't. be fine. Just rest.''

Don and Leo exchange worried glances as she slips away again, Leo starts planning.

''Raph, call Casey, tell him we need to borrow the farmhouse for a while and to meet us there.''

At Casey's grandma's farm the turtles assess the damage Karai has inflicted upon Quayla. She has lost a large amount of blood and worse, a large percentage of the book's secrets. Karai has gained valuable knowledge that will make protecting the rest of the book almost impossible.

As Master Splinter watches over Quayla he hears a noise outside, cautiously he moves to the window and lifts the blind. They have no fear of discovery here, the farm is in the middle of nowhere but Splinter is always mindful. He sees Leonardo venting his frustration on a nearby pine tree and the tree is losing. The rage and exertion are making his breathing ragged. Raphael approaches him, giving him a wide berth as another blow hits the shattering tree.

''Bro, you gotta let this go, you couldn't know Karai was planning an ambush at Aprils. It ain't your fault.''

Leo stops, panting, and sinks to his knees.

''You don't understand Raph, I was there before… but I left, I shouldn't have left!''

Leo returns to his assault and Raph senses there will be no reasoning with him in his current state.

''Look Leo just don't stay out here too long, if Q wakes up she'll want to see you. She trusts you.''

''She did.'' replies Leo, looking away.

Quayla wakes up disorientated, she recalls small pieces of conversation and remembers 'farmhouse' being mentioned. Leo had told her a while ago about the farmhouse where they could convalesce in peace, she's sure this must be the place.

Quayla tries to stand and discovers she has multiple injuries but her back is the worst pain. Quayla looks around to find she is in a small bedroom with a dresser and mirror, she attempts to stand again, succeeds and views the horror of her wounded body. As the realisation of the blood loss sinks in the room begins to swim before Quayla's eyes, she gives in to the blackness.

The next morning Quayla wakes back in bed and finds Splinter asleep on a chair in the corner, she limps over and puts a blanket over him. She thinks to herself that he is so much like her father, so kind and wise.

As Quayla slowly makes her way towards the kitchen she finds Mikey and Don snoring sprawled out over the couch and Raph tossing restlessly in the armchair. She hears a small noise outside and finds what she is searching for, Leo is still administering punishment to the local fauna. She makes her way to him, Leo sees her and rushes over but stops short of touching her.

''You shouldn't be out here Quayla, you need to rest.''

''I wanted to make sure you were ok.'' she replies.

Leo guffaws. ''Me?!''

''Yes you, I know you. You're out here beating yourself up over this aren't you?'' Quayla replies accusingly.

''Of course I blame myself, I left you! If I'd stayed I could have faced what came…''

Leo can't finish, he looks away towards the house. Quayla pulls his face back towards her, grimacing as she does.

''You listen to me, this is not your fault, I still wouldn't change that night.''

She leans to kiss him but he moves back and looks towards the house again where he knows they must now have an audience.

''I'm done hiding Leo, I've hidden my whole life.'' Quayla says solemnly as she pulls him in again and this time he stops resisting.

Leo and Quayla make their way back to the farmhouse, Quayla's injuries making it a slow journey, Leo scoops her gently into his arms to mild protests but she knows her body is screaming for rest. As they enter the house they receive a tuneless rendition of 'I will always love you' a la 'The Bodyguard' from the rest of the TMNT who collapse into laughter. Quayla rolls her eyes but laughs along, Leo is still in serious mode and chooses not to acknowledge the joke but as he catches Quayla's eye he smiles.

Raph punches Leo in the arm.

''I'm just glad you two aren't sneaking around anymore!''

''Yeah,'' laughs Donnie ''I mean you live with a bunch of ninjas, you didn't seriously think we didn't know, did you?''

''Ummm''

Leo starts, visibly feeling awkward and wary of Master Splinter's eyes upon him.

''My son, a word.'' he says firmly.

''BUSTED!'' Mikey yells triumphantly.

Raph smacks him.

''Shut up.'' but then laughs,

''Actually Mikey I take that back, he is SO busted.''

Quayla slaps Raph on the arm but winces herself, muttering,

''Ouch, dammit.''

Leo, halfway up the stairs following Splinter, stops and calls over to her.

''Please Cute, just rest.''

''Sure.''Quayla grumbles, as she makes for the couch with Raph's assistance but looks anxiously towards the stairs.

''Raph…when did you guys catch us?'' she asks warily.

Raph chuckles.

''Which time?''

''Crap.'' groans Quayla, hiding her face in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

As Leo sits in front of his sensei he bows his head in respect and awaits the lecture he is sure he deserves, Splinter places a scroll of paper before him.

''Sensei?'' He queries.

''Read it my son.''

Leonardo does as Splinter instructs, his eyes widening in surprise as he reads the words it contains, it is the scroll sent by the Ancient One. Splinter continues,

''I do not know what the future holds for you both but I fear a great many challenges may lie ahead, you must face them together.''

Leo stutters in disbelief, still reeling from the Ancient One's prediction.

''We're…meant…to be together?''

Splinter smiles and nods, Leo bows his head again.

''Master Splinter I…I'm sorry, I should have told you…I need to tell you...''

Splinter puts a hand on Leo's shoulder and smiles,

''It is alright my son.''

As Leo makes his way back down the stairs his brothers are waiting for him.

''So fearless leader, how much trouble you in?''

Raph asks with a smirk, Leo can't help but grin.

''He so got away with it.'' Donnie laughs, shaking his head.

Quayla recovers quickly and is soon back to training with the turtles but they know they are running out of time to find a solution and Karai will stop at nothing to track them down. Master Splinter calls a meeting to discuss their options.

''Miss Thomas do you know of a way to destroy the book without a most unfavourable outcome?'' he asks.

''I can only think of one way sensei, and that is to ask the ones who put it there to remove it.''

Quayla replies, head down then she looks up at each one of her new family,

''I will seek the ninja tribunal but I will go alone, I've already dragged you all into this far enough. This is my burden and I will bear it, this is what I've trained for and I will take what comes.''

Leo immediately jumps in.

''You won't be going alone, I'm coming with you.''

''We will ALL go with you.'' corrects Splinter, followed by vigorous nodding and agreements from Mikey, Don and Raph.

Provisions are made for the journey to the outermost reaches of Japan. The evening before the group are due to depart everyone is in a pensive mood, they have all encountered the ninja tribunal before and they know the challenge that lies ahead. Leo and Quayla realise this could be their last night together, when they break from the protection the farm offers they are open to attack from Karai and the foot.

Master Splinter gathers the group, it is agreed that Casey and April should stay behind and monitor things in New York. He also informs them all he has contacted the other Acolytes from the previous encounter with the tribunal and that they will be travelling with them in the hopes of fending off Karai's attacks. This instantly picks up the mood in the room and everyone leaves to make their own preparations with renewed energy.

Quayla leads Leo away from the house towards the lake with a troubled look on her face,

''Leo the other acolytes….I don't think they need to know about us…''

''What happened to no more hiding?'' Leo immediately protests.

Quayla sighs.

''You know how I feel about you and so do the others, it's just….I'm worried about how they'll react. What if they won't help? I need all of you to be safe and that means I need their co-operation.''

Leo sighs but agrees.

''Alright, I guess that makes sense, for the time being at least…so what now?''

Quayla replies shyly, ''I guess we make the most of tonight.'

The acolytes arrive early the next morning as the turtles and co are enjoying a rowdy and already crowded breakfast. After introductions and reunions a hush descends so Quayla informs Faraji, Joy, Tora and Adam of the challenges that lie ahead. They all seem eager for action and the chance to be more involved in stopping the Shedder Tengu's legacy. Adam, Tora and Faraji especially are hanging on Quayla's every word, Joy merely rolls her eyes at them while Leo sneaks a concerned glance as he converses with his brothers about Quayla's request for secrecy. Quayla feels his gaze and returns it, eyebrows raised with a smile that reads 'jealous?' Leo returns his full attention to the conversation looking a little sheepish.

The group embark on their mission and reach Japan by any means necessary, Casey and April inform them that after they broke the cover the farmhouse offered Karai started readying her soldiers and is almost certainly in pursuit but two days behind the TMNT and their allies. The group is on foot now heading towards the mountains where the Ninja tribunal reside but it is still 3 days hard trek away.

As they make camp for what is going to be a cold, snowy evening Quayla stumbles and seems to be struggling to stand. Leo forgets himself and rushes over to her.

''I'm ok Leo honest, I guess i should've eaten lunch after all.''

Quayla smiles at him, Leo looks unconvinced and is about to insist she sits by the fire and eat something when Faraji and Adam arrive with food and a blanket for her, she looks to Leo pleading and embarrassed. They usher Leo to the side where he looks on, feeling useless, debating his arrangement with Quayla the night before they left.

Joy waves the boys away and sits with Quayla making sure she is ok. After a while she says,

''So… Leo, you know he likes you right?''

Quayla blushes and replies carefully, ''Yes, is it obvious?''

Joy laughs, ''Yes! I think you should go talk to him.''

''Umm Joy…we're kinda..''

Quayla begins but is interrupted as Don's perimeter alarm sounds.

''Guess the foot didn't count on me bringing that!''

Don shouts triumphantly. The jubilation is short lived however as they realise they are completely surrounded, the falling snow having acted as a perfect cover for approaching foot ninja.

Throughout the evening the fight ensues, the foot keep on coming. Karai has amassed almost an army to command. As the foot soldiers fall around them the turtles realise that they will not able to keep up the fight forever, they see hordes more black clad warriors appear over the horizon. Leo nods at his brothers in a wordless exchange that signifies they will fight to the end. They gravely nod back and continue to fight with renewed purpose.

The acolytes, Quayla, Splinter and the turtles fight admirably but are nearing exhaustion with the continued assault. Blows from the enemy weapons are beginning to find purchase and the team are finding themselves in an ever decreasing circle. As Splinter holds up his arms to deflect what will surely be a damaging hit, there is a blinding white light and he blinks to see his family and friends are stood around him in the receiving hall of the ninja tribunal. They all drop to their knees, muscles screaming from the exertion.

''So you dare seek us out again acolytes?''

Chikara Shisho asks in her usual caustic tones. Quayla stands and walks towards the tribunal, her sensei the Ancient One is also there but although there is kindness in his eyes he looks full of regret.

''I seek you, honourable Shisho.''

She addresses them and they sit to listen.

''Honoured Ones, the book of the Shredder has been compromised, Karai the daughter of the utrom Shredder has knowledge of the book.''

Quayla drops her head. ''I failed in my duty, my blood was spilt.''

''You should have faced death with an open heart.'' Kon Shisho states.

''I willed her to finish me Kon san, but she did not deal the final blow.''

Quayla replies, omitting that it was Leonardo who stopped Karai.

''You are aware of the consequences of this mistake!'' booms Juto shisho.

''Yes honoured ones and I accept my fate.'' Quayla says, her voice breaking slightly.

Leonardo is processing what the tribunal are saying to Quayla and comes to the terrible realisation that she knew all along what their answer would be, he raises his katana.


	7. Chapter 7

Quayla turns to look at her friends and allies, her eyes full of sorrow, she heads to Don, Raph and Mikey and whispers to each of them in turn and they nod looking confused. She bows to the acolytes then hugs Master Splinter who has tears in his eyes, and she thanks him for his kindness. Leo can feel the panic rising within him as Quayla reaches him, he pleads, his voice becoming a shout at the end.

''Please tell me you aren't doing this, this is madness!''

Quayla sighs and a broken sound heaves from her chest.

''You would do this Leo, you know I have to, there's more at stake here than just us. I'm sorry.''

Leo pulls her into his arms and whispers,

''Please there has to be another way, we'll find another way, don't do this, I love you.''

Quayla's tears flow freely now and she turns to Leo for one last desperate embrace. As they break apart she chokes,

''I love you.''

Quayla sobs as she shoves Leo backwards into the waiting arms of his brothers, who restrain him, now understanding their whispered message.

''Do it!'' Quayla screams.

The tribunal send a blue bolt of energy through her, Leo's pleading shouts are too late, Quayla's lifeless form slumps to the floor. The group look on in total horror, mouths gaping at what they have just witnessed. Leo escapes his brother's grasp and checks Quayla's neck for a pulse, there is no pulse to be found, she is gone.

Leo lets out a cry of anguish and charges, weapons drawn, at the tribunal. Kon Shisho simply suspends him in mid-air with two swift movements of his hands.

''It is done.'' snaps Chikara. ''The book is safe again.''

Now The Ancient One rises to speak, his small eyes flicker over his fallen student.

''Honoured masters, Quayla was like a daughter to me and she served you her whole life with many sacrifices. Is there not a way for her spirit to find its way back to this earth?''

Kon nods.

''Yes Young One, her journey is not yet completed here on this plane. She will be returned but her spirit will need a guide.''

The Ancient One points at Leonardo, gritting his teeth, still suspended.

''Yes he will be successful, his spirit form is strong.''

Kon says releasing his hold on Leo as he addresses him.

''You will go into the spirit world and bring the book bearer back, do not forget the child also.''

Leo looks puzzled but seats himself at Quayla's head and adopts the meditation pose, fearing to ask questions lest the tribunal change their minds. Master Splinter sits next to Leonardo and also adopts a meditative pose, the others follow suit and form a circle around Quayla's body.

When Leo opens his eyes he is in the spirit world, a seemingly vast place filled with caverns but remembering his teachings he focuses on Quayla and arrives at the mouth of a cavern guarded by a host of spirits. They stare at him blankly and he slips between them.

Quayla is sitting on the floor, holding the hand of a small girl. She is crying softly and mumbling apologies while the girl is trying to console her. As Leo approaches the girl looks up and smiles, her face lighting up, she pats Quayla's hand and says,

''It's okay, he's here to take us home.''

Quayla's head snaps up and as she sees Leo she cries,

''Please tell me you did not just buy yourself a one way ticket here too?!''

''No, but I've got 3 return tickets here, you two coming?'' Leo asks with a smile.

Quayla breaks into sobs while hugging the little girl tightly.

''I'm so sorry, I didn't know…I swear didn't know! Leo, she's...she's…''

''Ours.'' Leo finishes.

Leo crouches and looks at his daughter's spirit, she is the picture of her mother, beautiful blonde curls framing her wide dark eyes. He smiles, she shows no signs of mutation apart from perhaps a slight pale green hue to her skin, and takes her hand offering his other to Quayla.

''Let's go face the music then.'' he says sighing.

As Quayla regains consciousness her hand is already searching, it finds Leo's but for once that is not what she is looking for. Her eyes snap open to see Leo looking on concerned,

''Where is she Leo? Is she safe?'' she whispers.

''She's safe Cute, back where she belongs, for now.'' he quietly replies.

Quayla sits up to find everyone's eyes on her, expressions of bewilderment and awe on their faces.

''What? You've never seen a girl rise from the dead before?'' she jokes.

The silence breaks and suddenly the normally tranquil hall is filled with laughter and happy murmurings, Quayla is gently helped to her feet and hugged repeatedly. Leo observes the atmosphere with a solemn gaze, he wonders how much his perceptive sensei has already gathered. Master Splinter approaches him and it becomes clear from his expression that he has understood everything.

''Master Splinter, I ahhh…'' Leo starts then exhales, unsure of how to explain.

Splinter smiles knowingly.

''I know my son, I am to be a grandfather, a rather unexpected situation!'' he exclaims with his eyes sparkling.

Leo smiles, relieved for a moment but he is suddenly serious as he realises the danger that still lies ahead of them.

''Sensei, Karai can't know Quayla is alive, or about our daughter.''

Splinter nods.

''No my son, she cannot.''

He strokes his chin, musing, then beckons The Ancient One to join them.

''Ancient One I have a most urgent matter to discuss with you.''

The Ancient One waves him away.

''Splinter, do not worry. I will take good care of them.''

Leonardo looks to his father as if to protest but he stops and nods, this is their only option.

After exchanging long goodbyes (and radios, courtesy of Donnie) with Splinter, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello and the acolytes, Quayla and Leo leave for the place where it all started, with the Ancient One. The rest of the group set off and deliberately run into Karai, making out that both Quayla and Leonardo have perished at the hands of the tribunal.

Karai is in a vicious rage upon hearing the news but decides to press her army forward towards the tribunal. Master Splinter warns her that such an attack would be folly but she sneers and carries on regardless. The turtles, Splinter and the acolytes are left to their journey, much to their relief, and they head back for the familiar surroundings of NYC. Don radios Leo to say the plan is now in place and signs off before the radios go out of range, both a little choked up as they realise it will be quite some time before all the brothers are together again.

Approaching the home of The Ancient One Quayla hangs back pulling Leo to a stop as the ancient one continues ambling along the track ahead of them.

''Hey..Leo..we're doing the right thing, aren't we?'' she asks.

Leo hesitates but answers honestly.

''I think so.''

Quayla nods, then looks around.

''This is where I kissed you.'' She says smiling and leans in to repeat their first embrace.

Leo then jumps back and yells,

''Oww!''

Quayla peers behind him to see her sensei holding his stick having just struck Leo with it.

''Move it kumquat, we do not have time for this.'' he instructs.

Leo sighs and keeps walking, rubbing his head. As they head inside The Ancient One smacks Leo again.

''Hey!'' he yells, ''What was that for?''

The ancient One tuts.

''That is for getting my favourite student pregnant, you stupid?''

He asks, Leo can't tell if he is just teasing or being serious so he simply answers,

''Yes Sensei?''

The Ancient One eyes him carefully saying,

''Hmmm.'' with a wry smile.

Quayla begins to yawn and proclaims,

''I'll sleep like the dead tonight.''

Prompting despairing looks from her sensei and partner. She laughs and makes for her old room, Leo goes to follow her but the Ancient One shouts,

''Where you going Leonardo?! Your room is other side remember?''

Leo glances at Quayla who laughs again and closes her screen door winking at him. Leo heads to 'his' room and meditates on the days revelations only to be disturbed a short time later by Quayla sneaking in and falling asleep on his bed. Leo smiles wearily and pulls the blanket over her, he wishes he could quieten his thoughts enough for sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

4 years later

Quayla and Leonardo name their daughter Jade, she is a kind and patient child and is already being taught the basics of ninjutsu to her delight. She now resembles the image of their daughter Leo and Quayla encountered in the spirit realm, her complexion has a pale green hue and despite the typical childhood tumbles her delicate looking skin seems impossible to injure, almost as if it is a protective shell.

Quayla regularly takes Jade to the small village at the foot of the mountains to buy food and goods, the villagers adore Jade and life for the family, although unconventional, is good. The Ancient One is busy with his duties as a member of the ninja tribunal and is rarely in residence of late. Leo, feeling at a loose end, adopts an anonymous protector role, making sure the villager's way of life goes unthreatened. He is careful to disguise himself so as not to alarm anyone but rumour is rife about the stranger hiding in the mountains.

Quayla returns from her trip into the village to find Leo giving Jade a piggy back ride, she is giggling and demanding he run faster, he pretends to stop but grins and speeds up, she squeals with laughter.

''Careful!'' Quayla calls.

''What's wrong?'' Leo asks, slowing down and reading the look on her face.

''A boy went missing from the village today,'' she replies, ''Guess who's currently suspect number one?''

Leo frowns.

''Me.''

He puts Jade down.

''I'll go look for the boy, maybe if I find him we can prevent any trouble.''

Leonardo finds the missing boy, he'd been swept downstream while playing in the river. He had found a tree root and was hanging on to it with all his might. Leo pulls him out wet and cold, the boy thanks him repeatedly with his teeth chattering. Leo takes off the coat he uses as a disguise and wraps it around the soaking boy. The boy's mouth falls open at the sight of Leo's shell and green skin.

''TENGU!'' he gasps, pointing and backing away.

Leo tries to explain he is not a tengu, a demon, but the boy runs screaming back towards the village. Leo grits his teeth, he knows what four letter word Raph would have said right about now and it would have been entirely appropriate, he starts to run.

''What happened?!''

Quayla shouts as Leo runs full tilt back into the living quarters.

''Trouble,'' he replies ''I have to leave. Now. The villagers will come for me and I need you to let them in and see I'm not here. You and Jade will be safe, I promise.''

''Where are you going?'' Quayla asks.

'I….think while things settle down I should go pay Master Splinter and my brothers a visit.'' Leo says slowly.

''You're leaving us?!'' Quayla hisses, not wanting to upset Jade.

''Cute. I'm putting you both at risk being here, the villagers think I'm a tengu, here to snatch their children, what will they think if they see me with Jade?'' Leo answers.

''You're coming back soon though….right?'' Quayla says, eyeing him carefully.

Leo shifts his gaze away.

''Yeah. Soon.''

Leo hugs Jade tightly and tells her to be brave, she nods but does not quite understand what is happening. He and Quayla briefly embrace, interrupted by the sound of people approaching. Quayla moves towards the door and nods to Leo to leave, 'love you' she mouths, 'you too' he silently answers. Quayla allows a handful of villagers inside to search for the 'tengu' that ran into the mountains. They are concerned she and Jade are up there alone but Quayla explains that she is more than capable of looking after them. As she closes the door Jade begins to cry for Leo, Quayla sighs, she feels like crying for him too.

Leo reaches New York and finds his way back to the old pumping station where his brothers and father make their home. They are all shocked to see him alone, and start questioning him about Quayla and Jade. Leo says nothing, he walks towards his old sleeping quarters and slumps to the floor in despair.

The next day Splinter summons him, Leonardo kneels before his sensei.

''So my son, will you enlighten me as to why you are here?'' Splinter asks.

''Sensei I can't go back, the villagers think I'm a tengu and I…I…''

Leo Hesitates then takes a deep breath.

''I am the reason, we can't leave the protection of the Ancient One. If anyone finds out I'm Jade's father then she can never live a normal life, and she's…perfect. She deserves a normal life Sensei. I don't think I can give her or Quayla that, they're better off without me.''

''I see.'' Splinter replies, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. ''So I assume you discussed this with Quayla?'' straight to the heart of the matter, as always.

Leonardo drops his head.

''No. I know they'll never forgive me but it's for the best.''

Splinter shakes his head.

''This is a grave mistake my son, please you must reconsider your decision.''

''It's too late.'' Leo replies.


	9. Chapter 9

A long six months pass. Quayla knows in her heart all along that Leo does not intend on coming back, something in their last goodbye felt permanent and she is sure she knows the reason. Before the conflict with the villagers she'd noticed him watching her and Jade holding hands then looking down at his own hands, so different from theirs. She knows Leo would think staying away would be for the best but the anger she feels towards him will not subside, how could he leave them?

Quayla sits alone one evening having put her daughter to bed, Jade now four years old had asked for her father again and Quayla was, as always, at a loss for how to explain Leo's absence. A shuffling noise draws Quayla's gaze towards the doorway, disturbing her thoughts, she quietly retrieves her katana and prepares herself. The Ancient One's form fills the doorway, Quayla exhales loudly and sheathes her swords.

''Sensei, I wasn't expecting you back tonight.''

''I have a delicate matter to discuss with you.'' the Ancient One replies. ''I received a letter today from New York.''

Quayla's heart skips a beat and her eyebrows raise expectantly, the Ancient One shakes his head sadly.

''It is not from Leonardo, it is from Splinter. He wishes for your help.''

Quayla hardens her gaze, the Ancient One continues,

''You should go to them Quayla, I sense much is wrong with the turtles and I fear Leonardo is at the heart of it. Do not hold on to your anger, it will consume you both.''

Quayla shrugs defensively and prepares to explain why she simply cannot go but stops herself, Jade needs her father. She sighs and says,

''Alright. We'll go, but I'm not doing it for him, Jade should meet the rest of her family. We'll just have to be careful, I still have 'friends' there who think I'm dead.''

April answers the door late one evening to find a hooded young woman and little girl standing on the doorstep, she squints in the darkness and her eyes open wide in surprise.

''Quayla?!''

Quayla nods and puts a finger to her lips, motioning for silence. April ushers them inside.

''I can't believe you're here!'' she exclaims ''I thought you were living with the Ancient One in Japan, and…who's this?'' she asks, smiling at Jade.

Jade shyly offers her hand out and shakes Aprils.

''I'm Jade, I'm four.'' She says smiling.

''Well Jade I have just the thing for four year olds, how about some juice?'' April asks.

Jade nods, still a little shy and they proceed to the kitchen.

''April I know it's a big ask but could we borrow a bed for a few nights?'' Quayla asks.

''No problem, it'll be just like old times.'' says April smiling ''So, umm Jade would you like to watch some T.V?''

Jade looks at Quayla, they have hardly ever had that luxury.

''Can I mommy?'' She asks excitedly.

''Sure sweetheart, me and April will just be in here.'' Quayla replies.

As soon as Jade is settled April asks,

''She's yours?''

Quayla nods.

''Do you mind me asking…?''

Quayla understands. ''Where her father is? No, I don't mind. He left. It's just us.''

April furrows her brow. ''That's a shame. You know it sounds crazy but I always wondered if you and Leo could've ended up together. When you were staying at the farmhouse you looked so happy. It's for the best you two called it off before it got serious though right?''

Quayla nods quickly, Splinter decided it was safer that April and Casey were told as little as possible about Quayla and Leo's whereabouts. April had assumed they had gone their separate ways. April continues,

''I was surprised Leo was gone for so long, I mean he's gone off travelling before but this time since he got back he just hasn't been the same, he's so sad, it's almost as if he's grieving. I think Master Splinter has given up trying to get through to him. You know how he can be, but he won't talk to anyone about what's bothering him.''

Quayla grimaces, so this is why she's here. Casey arrives home and the catch up begins again.

Early the next morning they head for the sewers, still under the cover of darkness, Quayla does not want any of Karai's spies to see her. Master Splinter greets them with open arms and guides Quayla into his meditation room, closing the door. Raph, Mikey and Don make fast friends with their niece and she soon forgets her shyness, demonstrating all the ninjutsu she has learned so far for them.

Behind the closed door Splinter begins, ''We have missed you both very much, I am most pleased you chose to come here. I know this is difficult for you Quayla but it is Leonardo, he is lost to me. He is taking grave risks with his life and he has had many narrow escapes. I fear he no longer cares if he is discovered alive by the foot. He made the decision to leave you both behind believing it best for you but it has in turn destroyed him, his heart is broken.''

Quayla holds her head in her hands.

''Sensei, I'm not sure I can forgive him.''

Splinter shakes his head, ''No but perhaps you can save him, as he once saved you.''

Quayla exits the room asking,

''Where is he?''

Splinter motions towards the dojo where the sound of metal on metal is coming from. She checks in on Jade who is happily playing with her uncles, April and Casey.

''Guys are you ok keeping an eye on Jade for me while I go, um, talk?''

They all grin and offer various assurances that they will be fine. Quayla takes a deep breath and heads into the dojo, unsure of what she will find.

Leo is performing various technically complex moves with the Katana, scattered around are several beheaded training dummies.

''You're late.'' Quayla states.

The katana fall from Leo's hands and his face morphs from a hardened mask to a look of disbelief.

''Cute…what are you doing here?'' He utters.

Just as Quayla is about to reply Jade runs into the room followed by April in pursuit, laughing. Jade freezes as she sees Leo.

''Daddy!'' she screams and runs towards him.

Leo drops to his knees and hugs her tightly. He looks at Quayla, while still clinging to Jade as she cries.

''She didn't forget me.'' he says softly.

Quayla replies, her voice full of sorrow ''Not for a second.''

Leo whispers ''I'm sorry.'' holding his hand out to her.

''Just make sure your daughter knows that.'' Quayla replies turning away from him and walking back to the living area.

April is waiting for Quayla as she returns, eyebrows raised, Quayla slumps beside her.

''So…Leo, huh?'' April questions her, bemused.

''Yeah…Leo.'' Quayla replies, in a small voice.

Leonardo and Jade spend hours catching up, Jade harbours no resentment to her father, she is keen to show him how far her training has come, he is proud of her progress. As darkness falls again Quayla tells Jade it's time to go.

''Can't we stay Mama?'' Jade protests and looks to Leo for backup.

Leo doesn't know how to answer and looks back to Quayla apologetically. Quayla sighs.

''No I'm sorry Jade, we'll come back in the morning.''

Jade pouts but kisses Leo goodnight, he swallows hard.

''Goodnight Jade, Quayla…Thank you.''

Quayla nods, unable to speak.

As Quayla and Jade make their way back to Aprils they do not notice the figure following them along the rooftops. Leo sees they have reached the door and satisfied they are safe turns back for home. As he does a shape catches his eye among the buildings, he draws his katana.

A familiar voice echoes around him.

''All this time Leonardo you have hidden yourself, but now you make a fatal mistake and this time you shall perish.''

Leo sees Karai emerge from behind a wall and with her more foot ninja than he knows he can face alone.

''I ask myself this however, if you are here alive then did the traitor's daughter survive also?'' Karai muses and Leo grits his teeth.

''You see the foot have reported someone matching her description in the apartment of Mr and Mrs Jones.''

Leo hears nothing past this point and charges Karai, this time he will finish her, no more chances will be given, no more honour is left.


	10. Chapter 10

When Quayla enters the living room after putting Jade to bed, she is exhausted, April and Casey have gone to check on the Antique store and she can finally have time alone to think.

For the second time in his life Leo is hurtling towards April's apartment window. Karai has decided to send a message to the occupants and Leo's half-conscious form is the perfect vessel.

As Leo smashes through the window Jade wakes with the noise, Quayla rushes to him and assesses the damage. Leo opens his eyes to see Jade appear in the bedroom doorway, her sleepy eyes widening as she begins to scream.

''Daddd…''

Just as Quayla shouts,

''NO JADE, DON'T!''

But it is too late. Karai observing the scene from outside with satisfaction, narrows her gaze onto Jade. Leo scrambles to his feet and pulls Quayla to him, he looks her straight in the eye and whispers.

''Run, take Jade, I'll hold them off. Get as far away as you can. I'll come find you. I promise.''

Quayla nods solemnly, grabs Jade and makes for the door, before she leaves she turns back to look at Leo, he is in bad shape and bleeding heavily from a gash on his leg.

''Come back to us.'' she says, her voice breaking.

Leo smiles reassuredly.

''I will.''

Quayla runs but to the sewers, she quickly tells Master Splinter and the others that Leo is in desperate need of help and they rush to his aid. They return having temporarily dealt with the foot and Karai. Leo is wounded and limping but angry when he sees Quayla and Jade still in the city. He begins to demand,

''You were supposed to…!''

But as he does Quayla strides over and kisses him. He looks surprised while Jade giggles at her parents.

''No more apart, we deal with this together and we live our lives without fear. I've had enough.'' Quayla orders.

Leo and Quayla put Jade to bed, she is thrilled to be spending the night in the sewers. Quayla notices that Leo's leg is still bleeding and after protests from him she escorts him to the kitchen to administer first aid. As Quayla finishes patching Leo up she stands and their eyes meet.

''I am sorry…''

Leo starts to apologise again but she shakes her head and draws him to her in an embrace. Raph walks in with Jade slung over his shoulder.

''Guys, Jade says she can't sleep.'' Then seeing Quayla and Leo in each other's arms he reverses laughing. ''It's a bit too PG13 for you in there kiddo!''

Leo and Quayla both start loudly protesting their innocence but end up laughing.

''I'm not sure I've laughed in a while.'' Leo admits, frowning.

Mikey overhears his admission and jokes from the living area.

''You haven't! Is your face ok or did it crack?!''

Leo laughs again, a little self-conscious this time.

In the morning the group gather to discuss their plans, both Quayla and Jade are now in serious danger from The Shredder, Karai. Leo lays out a detailed attack on Karai's stronghold, it echoes the plan they used several years ago to free Quayla when her blood was being extracted for the ancient glyphs it contained. This time however Leo explains they will find all of the information gathered that day and destroy it, without the added power from the book of the shredder Karai will finally be able to be defeated. Donnie claps Leo on the shell smiling.

''Guys, I think we have our bro back.''

Raph laughs and looks pointedly at Quayla.

''Yeah and I'm sure that has nothin' to do with him getting…'' He sees Quayla's eyes dart towards Jade playing nearby. ''Never mind.'' he says winking.

Leo makes an exasperated noise and smacks him upside the head.

''Eyy! Those are Mikeys!'' Raph grumbles, Mikey laughs maniacally.

The time for the siege on Karai's fortress arrives. Quayla and Jade are to stay underground with Master Splinter while the turtles carry out their plan. April and Casey will help with surveillance from outside and hack into the security systems to open doors and switch off alarms. As the TMNT make their final preparations to leave, Jade decides she wants to go with Leo, her small face serious as she explains she can help.

''But I'm really good Daddy, I can stop the bad people!''

Leo grins and crouches to look her in the eye.

''I know Jade, that's why you have to stay here and protect mom and grandpa.''

He reasons as he kisses her frowning forehead and after processing her responsibility, Jade decides she'll stay. Quayla hugs Leo tightly.

''Just be safe, all of you.'' She cautions, prompting various assurances, eyerolls and 'duh' noises from the group.

As the plans get underway Quayla and Master Splinter wait nervously in the lair for word from the turtles, Jade is starting to tire of her role as guard and yawns.

Suddenly two canisters roll into the living area, smoke beginning to plume from them as they come to a stop. Quayla and Splinter move fast, gathering Jade up and making for the screen door to get away from the smoke. Quayla stands Jade behind her and tells her not to move while she and Splinter hold off whatever attack is coming. They do not need to wait long, as they peek through the screen they see a large contingent of the foot clan is stood assembled for action. Quayla's heart drops to her stomach, their chances of escaping are slim, she prepares to fight.

A shuriken whistles past Quayla and another one burrows its way into her side but all she can think of is Jade. Splinter cries out,

''Nooo! You will not harm them!''

He sees more shuriken flying towards them and deflects as many as he can while Quayla shields Jade. Several more pierce her back and she can feel the blood begin to flow, a few drops hit the floor…and stay there, unmoving. Through the smoke and chaos of the attack they hear the voice of Chaplain, Karai's right hand in all matters of science and mysticism.

''Mistress Karai, Quayla's blood is clean...I don't know how!''

Quayla can make out Karai's angered shouts and sounds of fighting coming through his radio, she also overhears that the TMNT have reached their target and have destroyed the pieces of the book they've found. As a counter move Karai is now after what remains of the book. Karai then issues the command Quayla has been fearing all along.

''Bring me the child!'' the radio crackles.

Jade darts from behind Quayla in panic and tries to run but she cannot move fast enough to outsmart the foot yet, they snatch her up. Quayla and Splinter are overcome and restrained as Jade is carried away, Quayla screams,

''NO! I'm coming Jade!''

But as she does she is knocked unconscious.

Splinter wakes Quayla and she gasps as she comes to, looking to Splinter to make sure she isn't dreaming this terrible nightmare. He shakes his head sadly and urges her up.

''We must leave now, can you stand?''

Quayla struggles to her feet, the damage from the shuriken now apparent.

''I'm fine, let's go.'' Quayla replies with gritted teeth, clutching her side and removing a shuriken which she throws to the floor in disgust.

Splinter is also struggling from his encounter so the two help each other make their way towards Karai's headquarters.

When Splinter and Quayla reach the building the way is clear for them, all of the foot are obviously engaged in other matters. They find the fight ensuing at the top of the building, Quayla spots Leo and is about to warn him when Karai appears dragging an uncooperative Jade behind her. Leo's face drops. Quayla pushes her way to his side.

''They stormed the lair Leo, they were waiting for the right moment.'' she chokes.

Leo clenches his teeth hard.

''It's ok Cute, I won't let Karai hurt her.''

''So,'' Karai muses, placing her short sword against Jade's wrist ''Perhaps the girl has what I need. She is a unique child after all, isn't she Leonardo?''

He narrows his eyes and his foot slides back into a pushing off position. Karai continues her taunt.

''I see so much of her mother in her, but what of her father? My father and I bore no resemblance yet I inherited his strength and power. This,'' she shakes Jade, who is crying quietly ''Wretch is weak.''

Leonardo smiles, fixing her with a cold stare.

''No Karai, she is strong and more like her father than you can comprehend.'' He then shouts, ''Now Jade, like we practised!''

Jade in a seamless manoeuvre, slides her hand from Karai's grasp and smashes her captor's wrist relieving a stunned Karai of her sword, then using both hands to shakily draw it over her own head as she has seen Leonardo do since before she can remember. Jade closes her eyes, still shaking.

Karai's face is filled with surprise but she reacts quickly and makes for the blade.

''Insolent child you will regret….!''

She begins but she does not finish. Thanks to Jade's distraction, Leo has now had time to reach them and his katana pierces through the advancing Karai's abdomen. She chokes and drops to the floor. Leo picks Jade up, saying gently,

''Well done Jade, just keep your eyes closed a little while longer.''

The TMNT exit the building quickly, they see Karai's soldiers moving their fallen mistress, and hurriedly working over her body as they do.

''Do you think she's dead?'' Donnie whispers.

''No my son, there is more at work here than flesh and bone.'' Splinter answers.

Mikey shudders, ''Urgh. Creepy.''

Leo and Quayla are silent, they don't want their daughter exposed to this now, it will happen one day but for now they will protect her.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the lair the group begin to repair the damage caused by the intruders. Casey, Raph and Don work on reinforcing the door and reinstating the disabled alarms. Mikey makes tea as per Master Splinter's instructions, he decides on a healing blend.

After putting an exhausted Jade down to sleep Leo focuses his attention on Quayla's injuries, he escorts her to the kitchen where the first aid kit is already open. As he reaches to remove a still embedded shuriken from her shoulder which he is sure must be causing her a great deal of pain, Quayla smacks his hand away.

''You knew!'' she starts incredulous ''You knew they'd come for her and you planned for it!''

Mikey, still making the tea, hastily exits the kitchen saying,

''Uh-ohhh here it comes.''

Leo shakes his head.

''I didn't know… I just wanted to prepare for everything. I had to expect to lose. Jade had to be able to defend herself.''

Quayla grumbles. ''Just warn me next time, you two scared me half to death!''

Leo smiles ''She did really well though.''

Quayla is still trying to be angry but has to smile.

''She did kick Karai's ass pretty good.'' Then she is serious again. ''Leo, Jade doesn't look like you but I see you in her every day. I see you looking at her and thinking how 'normal' she is, but she isn't, she's special and that's you. Who else could have a four year old capable of doing what she just did? You did that. You made her strong.''

Leo stares at her, struggling for words and just nods in the end. He begins carefully removing the star shaped blades from Quayla and she thinks she sees a tear in his eye.

The next morning Leo is making breakfast, Quayla strolls into the kitchen yawning while holding onto her still sore shoulder and side.

''You didn't wake me up.'' She complains.

''You were fast asleep, I thought you needed the rest.'' Leo replies, expertly flipping a pancake. ''Is Jade still asleep?''

''Yeah, I should go wake her though or she won't sleep tonight.''

Quayla turns to leave but she doubles back and kisses Leo on the cheek before exiting the kitchen, passing Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael on the way.

''Get a room you two.'' Donnie says jokingly as Quayla passes, she elbows him playfully.

''Mmmmm pancakes!'' Mikey yells.

''Leave some for Jade.'' Leo warns.

Raph and Donnie laugh saying ''Yeah, that'll happen.''

As Quayla gently wakes her daughter she notices small amounts of a deep green substance on the blankets surrounding Jade. She puzzles, looking closer and notices a familiar pattern to the drops. Jade sees the horrified look on her mother's face.

''What is it mama, what's the matter?'' she asks, her eyes wide.

Quayla struggles to compose herself.

''Jade sweetheart are you hurt?''

Jade shrugs, ''I think the nasty lady cut my hand, it doesn't hurt though Mommy, I'm brave.''

She smiles but Quayla can't return the smile she calls,

''Leo?'' then louder, shouting now, ''Leo!''

He appears immediately, and seeing Quala's face knows something is terribly wrong. He sees the deep green blood spots contorted into glyphs and stutters,

''The tribunal..they…they…''

Quayla shakes her head. ''They screwed us.''

Jade begins to cry,

''Am I in trouble?'' she asks through her small sobs.

Quayla and Leo both wrap their arms around her.

''No Jade,'' Leo reassures her, ''You were so brave yesterday, we're very proud of you.'' he soothes rocking her gently.

Quayla forces a smile. ''Guess what we're having for breakfast?''

Jade quickly forgets her tears.

''Pancakes?!'' she asks with a huge grin, wriggling from her parents arms and racing for the kitchen.

Quayla looks at Leo with despair, he gathers her into his arms and they sit in silence contemplating their daughter's fate.

A short time later Quayla and Leo enter the kitchen, Splinter notices something is amiss immediately and excuses himself from the table beckoning Leonardo to follow. Quayla sits with Jade who is carefully pouring syrup onto a pancake house Donnie has helped her construct. Donnie sees Quayla's pained expression and quietly asks,

''Everything OK?''

Qualay glances at Jade, still engrossed, and shakes her head mouthing back,

''Tell you later.''

As Leo emerges from Master Splinter's room into the dojo he finds Quayla instructing Jade on her balance technique, Mikey and Raph are spectating and applauding as Jade executes a wobbly jump on the beam they've set up.

Leo smiles and calls, ''Focus Jade.'' as she wobbles again.

Quayla raises her eyebrows and Leo nods, gesturing they need to talk. In the quiet of the sewer tunnels Quayla whispers,

''So what did Splinter say?''

''He thinks we'd be safer in Japan back with the Ancient One.'' Leo says, sighing.

Quayla wrings her hands.

''Jade loves it here Leo, she adores the guys and worships Splinter…I don't want to take her away.''

''Then we stay,'' affirms Leo ''But we don't hide Jade away, if we do it'll just arouse suspicion. Master Splinter and I talked about approaching the tribunal with the Ancient One to appeal, but we know that's out of the question. All we can do now is protect her.''

Quayla's eyes begin to mist, she blinks hard.

''My father died doing that for me, what if we aren't enough?''

''We will be.'' Leo replies sincerely.

Agent Bishop's still active, encrypted cell phone begins to ring. He answers it with caution.

''How did you get this number?'' He demands, then listens and smiles. ''I see. Well that is interesting but tell me what do you want out of this?'' A pause as he listens again. ''Alright. We have a deal.''

He turns and instructs what is left of his task force.

''It's time we paid our old friends the turtles a visit, they have something I need.''


	12. Chapter 12

As things settle down Quayla takes a job at a local diner and enrols Jade in the nearby elementary school, Leo is determined that they should at least try to live a 'normal' life even if it means going home to a sewer full of mutants. Jade enjoys school but confesses to Leo that it's hard keeping secrets from her new friends. He knew this would be difficult for her and he and Quayla have gone to great lengths to explain that she cannot speak about her family to anyone. Leo lifts her onto his knee and sweeps the blonde curls from her eyes.

''I know Jade but we talked about this, our family is special remember?''

Jade nods, then her small brow creases in concentration.

''But my friends can't come to play.''

''Ah.'' Leo says.

''No…but you can go to theirs if they ask or Mom can take you and your friends to the park, that's not so bad right?''

Jade brightens, ''No, that sounds fun I guess. I just wish you could come too Daddy.''

Quayla arrives home from her shift at the diner and collapses onto the couch next to them.

''What are you two planning?'' she asks, tickling Jade, making her giggle.

''Nothing Mommy, was work nice?''

Quayla responds laughing,

''Remind me to explain work to you sweetheart.'' Then seeing Jade's face crumple she adds, ''Yes it was nice, I served lots of pie.''

''PIE!' shouts Mikey from the corner of the room ''Cuuutiiie tell me you brought home pie?!''

''Urgh, yeah Mikey there's pie in the kitchen but if I see another piece today…''

Quayla mimes throwing an invisible pie at Raph, who mock dodges it and bows to applause from Leo and Donnie. Splinter is observing the scene from his open door and smiles, their family seems complete and contented.

A few days later Quayla is waiting for Jade to emerge from the school gates, the stream of children exiting is slowing and Quayla is beginning to worry. Jade's teacher spots her waiting and gives her a puzzled look as she wanders over.

''Ms Thomas did Jade's father not speak with you?''

Quayla answers slowly, ''Jade's…father?''

''Yes he called us to say he had to take Jade out of school early today, such a nice man, very well dressed.'' the teacher gushes but then, noticing Quayla's horrified expression, stops. ''Is something wrong? He had all the right paperwork…''

The colour drains from Quayla's face. She grabs the woman by the shoulders.

''Did Jade go with him? Did she resist at all?!''

''…well she said he wasn't her father but you know how children are, they get silly at that age and as I said he had the right I.D…..oh god. He wasn't her father was he?!'' The teacher asks, her hand shooting up to her mouth in horror.

''NO!'' growls Quayla. ''Trust me when I tell you this, if you ever do see Jade's father, and I pray you don't, you won't need any damn I.D!''

Quayla starts to run, grabbing her phone as she does and punching Leo's shell cell number, it rings twice and Leo answers.

''Hey, you two ok?''

Quayla swallows, barely able to breathe.

''Leo someone took Jade.''

Silence. Then the sound of Leo's fist making contact with a wall.

''Ok…what happened?'' he asks calmly.

Quayla exhales. ''The teacher said her 'father' called to say he was collecting her early, he had I.D and paperwork. The teacher described him as well dressed. I checked the visitor log the only name he gave was…''

''Bishop.'' Leo interjects.

''Yeah…how did you…?'' puzzles Quayla, then fright creeps into her voice. ''How bad is this Leo?''

''Genetic mutation obsessed, super soldier, experimentation bad.'' He replies through gritted teeth.

''I'm almost home, you know where we can find this Bishop guy?'' Quayla asks throwing aside the manhole cover and balancing the phone using her shoulder. As she descends two hands are already waiting to catch her, she lets herself drop and looks Leonardo in the eye as he replies.

''Don is already working on it. The tech Bishop uses is pretty unique, we can lock onto the signal.''

Quayla nods and they make for the lair.

After quickly changing and grabbing her katana Quayla joins the turtles and Splinter waiting in the battleshell, the van already starting to move as the door shuts.

''You got that signal Donnie?'' she asks.

Donnie replies, ''I sure do, inputting the co-ordinates now. Hmmm, it looks like an old warehouse at the docks on the west side.''

Leo's brow creases.

''Hun had a warehouse there…I remember going to it with Casey.''

''What are you thinking my son?'' Splinter asks.

''That it's too much of a coincidence. The only person who knows about Jade's parentage is Karai, it has to be her who told Bishop. They're in this together, sharing resources.'' Leo answers, clenching his fist.

''But Bishop hates Karai!'' exclaims Mikey.

''Exactly Mikey,'' Leo agrees ''So we need to remind them of that and hope it gives us enough time to get Jade out.''

Raph growls and draws his sais.

''I say we give them both a permanent reminder!''

Quayla has been silent throughout their planning, Leo sees her staring ahead with determination, as if she could will them there faster.

''We're almost there.'' he whispers to her.

''I'm going to make them pay for this.'' She replies bluntly.


	13. Chapter 13

Donnie drives the battleshell straight through the side of the warehouse, wasting no time. Bishop has obviously had to set up in a hurry, the interior is kitted out in his usual alien technology but lacks the full conversion into the high security stronghold he normally favours. As the turtles fling open the battleshell door they see Bishop, vial of green liquid in hand with a smirk on his face.

''You're too late, I have what I need.'' He calls.

Quayla shrieks, ''Wanna bet?!'' and runs towards him at full speed.

''Quayla wait!'' Raph shouts then grabs Leo as they pursue, ''What is wrong with you? You can't let her fight him!''

''Raph she can handle him.'' Leo asserts.

Raph begins to argue, ''Leo it takes all four of us to bring him down…''

But Quayla has reached Bishop, she lands her first hit, then a second, then a blindingly fast roundhouse kick that sends him flying. The turtles, bar Leo, stand amazed. Leo adds calmly,

''She was trained for this, remember? Be the fastest, never let your enemy land a hit or worse, spill your blood.''

Quayla continues raining down blows upon Bishop who looks as surprised as the turtles that he cannot escape or retaliate against this young woman. Eventually she hauls him up to his knees, keeping a firm hold on his bloodied collar.

''Now where is my daughter?'' Quayla spits.

Bishop replies with his smirk less intact, ''You're the mother?'' He looks at Leonardo. ''Punching above your weight Leonardo, quite literally.''

Leo in a movement almost as fast as Quayla has his katana crossed at Bishops throat.

''No time wasting Bishop, where is she?!'' he growls.

''Like I said, you're too late. I have my sample, I handed her over to Karai, much as it pains me, she was fascinating.'' Bishop replies.

Leo pulls his fist back to punch him but stops a centimetre before impact.

''Where's your sample now?'' Leo asks.

Bishop's eyes scan the warehouse floor and see the blood escaping from the smashed vial, already transforming into glyphs on the smooth surface.

Leo continues, ''See I know why Karai wants Jade's blood even more than you do, I'll bet you were only allowed that one vial, right?'' Bishop nods slowly. ''Right. So I'll cut you a deal. You help us get our daughter back and I will get you another sample.''

The turtles and Splinter gasp 'Nooo!' at Leo's offer, with Donatello exclaiming,

''Leo, are you nuts?''

Quayla turns and studies Leo's face but says nothing. Bishop adjusts his broken glasses.

''Deal.''

Bishop proves to be true to his word and sets about instructing his team on how to extract Jade from Karai's clutches. According to Bishop's intel Karai and her foot soldiers are en route to their headquarters so the unlikely team of agents and mutants plot to intercept the convoy. As the tmnt pile back into the battleshell and Bishop makes for his surveillance van Quayla grabs him.

''Not you, you're coming with us.''

Bishop retorts coldly, ''You're making this difficult.''

Quayla shoves him into the battleshell regardless. Splinter takes the passenger seat and Donnie takes the wheel while Raph, Mikey, Quayla and Leo keep their gaze on Bishop.

''She's just a little girl.'' Quayla says quietly, Leo squeezes her hand.

''Touching.'' Bishop observes impassively.

''There! Up ahead!'' shouts Don, ''That's gotta be them!''

He flips a switch on the dashboard and the battleshell surges forward ahead of the lead vehicle in the foot's cavalcade. Don swings the battleshell across the path of the vehicles, making everyone inside lose their footing and Mikey almost lose his lunch. Tyres squeal as the procession halts and the first of Karai's defences exit their vans, ready to defend their mistress and her acquisition. Bishops agents have now caught up and surround the foot soldiers with their triceraton issue blasters.

''Now!'' orders Leo and blaster fire engulfs the standoff.

The TMNT, Splinter and Quayla begin searching the emptied vans and trucks. Mikey and Donnie shout from ahead,

''In here!'' before they find themselves thrown from the opened door back into the street, landing with an ''Ooff''.

Leo and Quayla charge ahead towards the large black truck as Raph and Splinter take out the foot ninja in their path. Inside they find a mobile laboratory with Karai standing guard over a sleepy Jade whose arms are hooked up to a hypodermic needle and tube system, her deep green blood slowly emptying into canisters, Dr Chaplain is fussing over the tubing.

''Karai!'' snarls Leo.

Karai turns her mouth up into a cruel smile.

''One move Leonardo and I will finish her.'' she replies.

''No! Karai you can't!'' Quayla gasps ''If you kill her you lose everything.''

Karai regards her sceptically. ''You are lying.''

Quayla shakes her head. ''No Karai, why do you think I urged you to kill me all those years ago? If the book bearer dies the book dies too, the blood will be useless.''

Karai turns her head towards Jade whose small form is struggling to stay awake.

''Mama?'' she murmurs hearing Quayla's voice.

Quayla and Leo use the distraction to advance towards Karai, Leo's katana meeting Karai's wakizashi blade inches away from her face.

''You lose Karai!''

Leo spits using his swords to snap the small blade as Quayla issues a punch that renders Karai unconscious. Leo and Quayla rush to unhook Jade while Chaplain makes his escape, collecting Karai as he exits the van. Mikey and Donnie reappear in the doorway.

''Is she alright?'' Mikey asks, his face full of concern.

''She's really sleepy, Don?'' Leo replies looking towards his brother.

''She's lost a bit of blood but judging from these containers not a fatal amount, she'll be fine Leo.'' Donnie assures him as he examines Jade.

''We have to make sure we get all the blood and dispose of it.'' Quayla says, lifting Jade into her arms gently, Jade whimpers softly. ''Shhh, its ok baby, we're going home now.'' Quayla whispers to her.

''Not all the blood.'' grimaces Leo and he takes a syringe from Chaplain's abandoned workstation, filling it from one of the canisters.

Quayla puts a hand on his, ''Are you sure about this?''

''No.'' he answers ''But I promised and he kept his word, we wouldn't have got here in time without him.''

Leo hands Bishop the syringe, saying with an edge in his voice,

''Thank you for helping us.''

''Pleasure doing business with you.'' replies Bishop smiling.

As the group walk away Raph shakes his head.

''That is gonna come back and bite us in the ass Leo.''

Leo sighs. ''I know.''


	14. Chapter 14

One week later

Leo gently wakes his daughter,

"Hey Jade, wake up."

"Daddyyy? Is it the morning already?" Jade replies sleepily.

"Not exactly, I thought we could go outside."

Jade's eyes widen, "Me and you?"

"All of us. Are you too sleepy to go?" Leo asks, knowing full well Jade is now wide awake and is itching to be off.

"I'm not sleepy!" Jade replies indignantly and starts searching for her shoes.

Leo grins, producing her shoes from behind his back and puts them on Jade who is now trying to wriggle into a sweater.

"Where are we going Daddy?" Jade asks as she takes Leo's hand.

"The park." Leo replies.

"Ohhhhh." Jade answers knowingly. Leo raises his eyebrows, puzzled by her response. Jade giggles, "That's why you're wearing people clothes!"

Leo looks down at his disguise frowning slightly, always a challenge. He lifts Jade up onto his shoulders and they make for the living area where Quayla and the rest of the turtles are waiting for them.

In the darkness of the park Quayla and Leo take turns pushing Jade on the swing, which she never seems to tire of. Mikey, Raph and Don are throwing a Frisbee to each other, Mikey complains loudly,

"Donnie you're cheating! No night vision goggles!"

Quayla laughs as she watches them chase Don around, trying to steal the goggles.

Leo's focus is elsewhere, his eyes are fixed on a black van parked across the street. He continues to push the swing while he speaks,

"That van over there, someone is watching us."

"I can't see anything Leo, are you sure? We've been through a lot lately…." Quayla starts.

"I'm sure."

"Should we go check it out?" Quayla asks.

"I'll go. You stay here with Jade." Leo answers, bringing the swing to a stop and signalling to his brothers. They stop chasing Don and gather around the swing set.

"What's up?" Raph asks.

Leo discreetly points towards the van.

"I'm going to check it out. You guys stay here, be ready for anything."

Leo approaches the van, making no attempt to hide. The window rolls down and Bishop's face appears.

"Get in." He orders.

"No thanks, I don't get in stranger's vans. I tell my daughter the same thing." Leo quips.

"Fine." Bishop answers. "But I want to talk to you, actually It's about your daughter."

"I figured as much." Leo narrows his gaze. "You got what you wanted. Now leave us alone." Leo turns to leave.

"She's in danger." Bishop calls after him.

"Tell me something I don't know." Leo snaps.

"Alright. You don't know that her blood cells are changing with each passing day. She's mutating."

"Why are you telling me this? It's not like you to be so helpful Bishop." Leo's famed patience is waning.

"I can help you." Bishop answers, smug.

"Thanks for the info." Leo states as he turns away.

"You're going to need me Leonardo. I'll be waiting." Bishop cautions.

As Leo approaches his family he pinches his brow, trying to make the sudden ache subside. He looks back towards the waiting van and pulls his mouth into a grimace.

"Come on, we're leaving." He orders.

"Was that Bishop?" Quayla asks.

"Dammit Leo, I freakin' told you!" Growls Raph accusingly, jabbing his brother with his finger square in the chest.

Leo glares at Raph with barely contained fury. Raph backs away half a pace, realising too late that his outburst may have been inappropriately timed. Mikey picks Jade up, turning her away in case things start to get ugly, he knows even Leo has his limits and Raph is especially good at finding them.

Quayla grabs Leo's hand pulling him around so he faces her,

"What was that about?"

Leo falters, his face crumpling and drifting towards Jade.

"We may have a problem. Don?" Leo motions for Don to come closer so he can whisper, "Bishop said Jade's blood was mutating…could that happen after all this time?"

Quayla's hands fly to her mouth, her eyes widen in shock.

"…No." She mumbles, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't know Leo, I guess. We've never tested Jade's blood." Don frowns and rubs his chin. "Let's get a sample back at the lair. It'll take a couple of days to develop the culture and I'll need some help from Leatherhead, if he's up for it, but at least we'll know."

Back at the lair Quayla holds Jade's small hand as Leatherhead tries to extract a blood sample, the thin needle breaks for the second time. Leatherhead looks at Quayla apologetically and in his deep rumbling voice explains to Jade,

"I'm sorry, but I will have to use a stronger needle Jade. I don't wish to hurt you."

"It's ok." Jade says as she pats the enormous alligator's scaled hand and giving him a small smile.

He smiles back warmly, his gentle demeanour on full show.

Leatherhead has better success with the larger needle, finally managing to pierce Jade's resilient skin and obtain the sample. Within the filling syringe the blood separates and churns, trying to form the glyphs that spell out the legacy of the Tengu Shredder. The turtles look on in silence, holding their breath as if an answer will be imminent. Leatherhead finishes administering a plaster to Jade while Don places a drop of deep green blood between two glass slides, he turns and addresses the group.

"Now we wait."

The room exhales, Leo puts his arm around Quayla's shoulder, Jade yawns. This was going to be a long two days.


	15. Chapter 15

Leo sits watching Don anxiously as he swirls test tubes and enters data into his computer.

"Leo it's going to be at least another day before I know anything, please would you stop staring? Why don't you go get some rest?" Don asks with a hint of frustration, Leo has watched his every manoeuvre with unnerving focus.

"Sorry Don, I didn't mean to distract you." Leo says, shifting his weight and trying to look elsewhere.

Don sighs, he understands. Leo feels helpless.

"Why don't you pass me those solutions in the containers over there?"

"You don't have to keep me busy Donnie. I'll go make sure the girls are alright." Leo sees through his brother's attempt at placating him and begins to move from his vigil.

"Um actually Leo I wanted to talk to you about something while we're on our own, it's a bit um, well, you and Quayla, you, um, you're _safe_ right?" Don's face beneath the green is scarlet.

Leo reacts with equal squirming embarrassment. He is finally getting 'The Talk', five years too late, aged twenty four…from his younger brother. He coughs.

"Donnie we don't um…I mean we haven't, y'know, since we found out about Jade."

"Oh!" Don exclaims, slightly mortified. He sucks the air in through his teeth and buries himself back in his work.

Leo beats a rapid retreat.

Quayla leans over her daughter and sweeps the hair from her angelic face as she sleeps. Leo rushes in, appearing as if he is being pursued by an invisible attacker. Quayla raises one eyebrow at his hasty entrance, nods her head towards Jade and puts a finger to her lips. Leo nods and checks on Jade for himself before leading Quayla out of the room.

"What's up with you? You look guilty as hell." Quayla asks, bemused.

Leo puts a hand over his eyes, splaying his three fingers to look at Quayla.

"Donnie just asked me if we…" He pauses and regains his composure, "Never mind. Are you ok?"

"Yeah…Well no, actually no. I'm trying not to freak out, I mean it doesn't matter what she looks like, if she goes total turtle so be it, that's not going to be that big of a shock. It's just what if it's something else?" Quayla's breathing has quickened, she takes a deep breath and centres herself, trying desperately hard to remember her training.

Leo shakes his head and lightly lifts Quayla's chin. "We deal with it. We always deal with it." He says it like a mantra as if saying it with enough sincerity will make it true.

Splinter is seated in the dojo instructing Mikey and Raph on their meditative technique, he flickers his eyes towards Leo and Quayla and closes his eyes calling out,

"The lesson has begun, you both may join us. "

Leo and Quayla slip silently from the upper level and sit beside each other on the waiting mats. Mikey turns around, imitates their solemn sensei's stony face then beams his widest smile at them, trying to lighten the mood as always. Splinter, eyes still closed, utters,

"Michelangelo!"

Mikey whips around and faces front again, grinning slightly. Raph pats his shoulder then also turns to Leo and they exchange a minute nod of understanding. They were there for each other, it went without saying. Splinter's mouth twitches into a fleeting smile at his son's camaraderie.

The next morning Don finds Leo once again seated within viewing distance of his work, book in hand.

"Good book Leo?" Donnie asks, twirling his seat around to sit.

"Mmmhuh." Leo mumbles.

"It's upside down y'know."

Leo's eyes snap into focus and he sighs, turning the book around and closing the cover just as Jade runs into the living area and makes for Leo's knee, he forces a smile.

"What are you waiting for Daddy?" She asks.

Leo's smile genuinely widens. His daughter misses nothing.

"Well you know how Uncle Donnie and Leatherhead took some of your blood? It's very special Jade. No one else in the world has blood like yours. We're waiting to find out just how unique it is."

"I see." Jade says nodding seriously and wrinkling her nose, she retrieves the book Leo set aside and hands it to him. "Well I'll wait too then, will you read to me please?"

"Of course." Leo answers, mussing her curls.

"Hey!" Jade complains, grinning while smoothing her unruly hair back into place.

A few hours later Don, now joined by Leatherhead, calls from behind the computer screen.

"Um guys? We have something."

Immediately the group assembles, Leo and Quayla in front, Mikey and Raph leaning over the sofa. Splinter volunteers to take Jade for her daily ninjutsu lesson and she eagerly goes along with the distraction. Quayla checks Jade is out of earshot,

"Donnie?" she asks, voice quivering, Leo puts his arm around her waist.

Don looks at Leatherhead then back towards his screen.

"The blood cells are changing. Bishop was right, well sort of. It's as if they're in flux, like they can't decide whether to be human or mutant."

"But she seems fine!" Raph blurts out.

"She is, for now. The changes are happening on a miniscule bio-molecular level compared to say, when I underwent a further mutation. This is much more subtle…but eventually Jade will change."

"How do we stop it?" asks Leo, pulling Quayla closer.

"We must make the cells choose my friend. We will give her a blood transfusion of one or the other and hope it sways the decision." Leatherhead answers, adjusting the glasses on his long reptilian nose.

"The blood needs to be human." Leo responds immediately, he looks at Quayla. "I don't want this," he gestures at himself, "to be her life. Please."

"Okay." Quayla rolls her sleeve up. "Let's do this."

Don's mouth drops in dismay.

"Quayla…I…I'm sorry, your blood won't work. It's not carrying the glyphs anymore but I analysed a sample of it I gathered a while ago, it has a strange structure. Leatherhead and I, we've never seen anything like it. It explains a few things though."

"Explains what?!" snaps Quayla, she bites her lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that Donnie."

"It's okay." Don waves away the apology. "It explains Jade. Quayla if your blood had been completely normal then you two couldn't possibly have conceived. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was designed to be a match with our own mutated DNA."

A wordless, imperceptible exchange passes between Leo and Quayla.

"So whose blood do we use?" calls Mikey from the couch, serious for once.

"Ms Thomas do you have any living relatives?" Leatherhead rumbles. "Only it would be beneficial if the donor was related."

Quayla grits her teeth.

"Guess it's time to track down dear old Mom."


	16. Chapter 16

The Ancient One sits on the mountainside in a deep meditative state, upon opening his eyes a small boy is standing in front of him. In the boy's outstretched hands is a brown paper parcel.

"Thank you, young one." The Ancient One says as he takes the parcel and hands the boy a coin.

The boy examines the coin and bows deeply before running back to his village.

"What have we here?" He muses as he undoes the string.

A shell cell tumbles from the parcel and promptly begins to ring. The Ancient One picks up the curious object and frowns.

"You'd better stop making that racket soon little thing." He says as he eyes it suspiciously, "Ah wait what is this? Some sort of puzzle box?" He slides the cover open, the trilling noise stops.

"_Sensei?"_ A disembodied voice asks.

"Aiiii?! Who is there?" The Ancient One jumps.

"_Sensei, it's me, Quayla. Put the shell cell to your ear."_

The Ancient One grumbles, his small fingers struggling to grip around the foreign technology.

"Quayla? What is all this? What is the matter?"

"_It's Jade, Sensei, she needs a blood transfusion from a relative, a human relative. I have to find my mother. Do you know where she is?"_

"Yes I do."

"_And?"_

"She lives in a place called Brooklyn."

"_You aren't serious Sensei? That's right next to us! Why didn't you tell me this before?!"_

"You didn't ask. Quayla your mother may not be pleased to see you, she still harbours a great deal of resentment and pain towards your father. I spoke with her many years ago after your father died but she would not be moved from her anger."

"_Well she owes me Sensei, and besides she should at least meet Jade." _

"Good luck my child, I will meditate on your success."

"_Thank you Sensei."_

"Now, how do I make this thing stop?!"

"_Red button Sensei. Bye."_

Quayla ends the call as the Ancient One is still fumbling with the buttons and muttering.

"So?" Asks Leo eagerly.

"You're not gonna believe this but she lives in Brooklyn. I know when she and my father were first married they lived there, I suppose after everything crazy that happened in Japan that seemed like home." Quayla answers, shrugging her shoulders.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find her then," Leo adds, crossing his arms.

"Finding her was never going to be the hard part Leo." Quayla answers softly as her gaze drifts towards Jade, playing happily with Mikey.

Thanks to some online detective work Quayla soon finds her mother's address and is surprised to discover that she is still registered as Mrs Tanya Thomas. Quayla decides to take Jade with her on the short subway journey to Downtown Brooklyn, Jade bounces in her seat with the excitement but Quayla is less than enthusiastic. They address they arrive at is for a pretty red brick apartment above a grocery store, there is a wrought iron balcony with various plants trailing over it. Quayla makes her way around to the stairway, takes a deep breath, gently squeezes Jade's hand and rings the bell.

A woman opens the door, still on the security chain.

"Yes?" She asks curtly.

"I'm sorry to bother you but are you Mrs Thomas?" Quayla asks, a small part of her hoping the answer is no.

"I am, and I'm not buying anything so you may leave," The woman snaps, and attempts to close the door but Quayla's lightning quick reactions prevent her as she slams her hand against it, "Just what do you think you are doing?!" The woman shrieks.

"It's me, Mom, Quayla, long time. No see," Quayla answers calmly.

"Quayla?" Mrs Thomas peers at her daughter through the small opening in the door, shuts it and removes the security chain to open it fully. "You'd best come inside," she huffs, raising an eyebrow at Jade, still clinging to Quayla tightly.

"That lady is scary Mommy," Jade whispers as they enter.

Quayla tries to supress a smile, Jade could fend off Karai but Grandma was terrifying.

"I know," she whispers back with a wink.

Quayla's Mom invites them to sit in her modest living room, she has aged gracefully but her face, though similar to Quayla's is hard and pinched.

"So did I not make it clear enough to your Master that I was not to be disturbed?" She asks, neatly crossing her legs, face devoid of emotion.

"You made it very clear Mother. This is your granddaughter by the way. Jade, this is Grandma." Quayla intimates for Jade to shake her grandmother's hand, which she does gingerly.

"You've gotten yourself into trouble I see. What is it you want? I have no money, your father left me nothing."

Quayla tightens her jaw.

"It's Jade. We need a blood donor for her. She has an 'unusual' blood group, it has to be family."

"Well, where's the father? Can't he do it?" Mrs Thomas demands.

"No. He can't, he isn't compatible, there's only you left Mom…please?" Quayla pleads.

Her mother sighs.

"I suppose I could help. What do I need to do?"

"Meet me at this address, 9pm, I'm sorry but we will have to blindfold you to get to our home. You'll be safe I promise but we have to take precautions." Quayla hands her Mother a piece of paper with a random address on for one of their many manhole entrances to the lair. "Thank you," she adds, gathering Jade as she exits the apartment before her Mother can change her mind.

Tanya Thomas waits down the darkened alley wondering what her estranged daughter has gotten her mixed up in, she clicks her tongue, this, had better not take long. She would do her familial duty but she had no desire to become mixed up in her daughter's affairs, she had made that mistake with Quayla's father and his loyalty to the Ninja Tribunal had destroyed her life.

"Mom?"

The voice startles Tanya, her hand shooting up to her racing heart.

"Quayla? Where are you?"

"Walk into the shadow Mom, I'll put your blindfold on. My friends are here, they're going to help guide you," Quayla calls softly.

"Is all this really necessary?" Tanya retorts haughtily as she enters the shadows.

"Mom's a real sweetheart Q."

"Shut up Raph," Quayla hisses.

The group navigate the sewer system with a running monologue of complaints from Quayla's Mother. Even Mikey rolls his eyes as she again proclaims the smell is unbearable and that something moved at her ankle.

Finally they reach the old pumping station where Donnie's air filtration system kicks in and the atmosphere becomes pleasant.

"We're here. I'm going to remove your blindfold now, please just don't freak out," Quayla says hesitantly.

"And why exactly would I…?" Tanya begins as the blindfold drops and she takes in the scene around her. Two giant turtle creatures are flanking her daughter, one in a red mask, one in orange. Another is seated at a computer desk, wearing purple, he taps away at his keyboard with…dear god…the world's largest alligator overseeing his work. Then a large rat enters the room followed by a blue masked turtle carrying Jade on his back?! "Put my granddaughter down now!" She orders, eyes wide.

"Mom, calm down," Quayla holds up her hands, "this is my family. They look after us. No one here is going to hurt you."

"Calm down?! You're living with monsters!" Tanya cries, aghast.

"Actually ma'am, we're mutants," calls Don from behind the screen.

Tanya's mouth gapes, then she asks. "What's the difference?"

"Mutants sometimes put coasters under the mugs," snickers Mikey, Quayla rolls her eyes at him.

Leo gently lets Jade slide down from his shell. Jade grabs his leg and hides behind it. Leo looks at her reaction puzzled.

"Jade, what's wrong?"

Jade beckons him to lean in so she can whisper, he shoots Quayla a questioning glance but obliges.

"Daddy, Grandma scares me. I don't have to go away with her, do I?"

Leo lifts his brow. "You're not going anywhere Jade, don't worry."

Jade nods and takes his hand.

Splinter takes the opportunity to instil some order.

"Welcome to our home Mrs Thomas. I am Splinter and these are my sons, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo," They all nod in turn, "our friend Leatherhead is helping us with our research into Jade's condition. Your daughter and Jade are an important part of our family. Now, if you please, Donatello and Leatherhead require your assistance."

Tanya tosses her head, indignant at being addressed by a rat. "Fine."

Quayla leads her Mother to their makeshift laboratory where Don wipes the crook of her arm with Isopropyl alcohol and Leatherhead gently inserts the needle.

"We don't need much Mrs Thomas, this won't take long," assures Don, Tanya looks away concentrating her gaze onto Jade, still gripping Leo's hand.

"She seems to like him," She muses, Quayla, in the seat next to her, shifts uncomfortably.

"We are finished, thank you," rumbles Leatherhead as he extracts the needle and applies a band aid.

Leo takes Jade over to her Grandmother.

"May we get you some tea or something to eat Mrs Thomas?" he asks politely.

Tanya eyes him suspiciously. "No, I'll be fine. Thank you…Jade would you let me look at you?"

Leo lets go of her hand and gives her a reassuring pat, Jade slowly steps forward. Quayla regards her Mother with apprehension.

Tanya reaches for Jade's hand and Jade does not resist, she turns the small hand over in her own. The pale, almost indiscernible green is always slightly amplified under the artificial sewer lights.

Leo speaks. "Yes Mrs Thomas, as I'm sure you've worked out, I am Jade's Father."

The room gets suddenly silent.

A/N How am I doing guys? Hope you are enjoying the story. This was a tricky chapter to write, lots of difficult subjects to tackle. What do you think of Leo's Mother in Law? I wanted her to be quite cold towards Quayla but Quayla to be very fair in return. I like to think that the Ancient One would have helped her deal with her 'Mom issues' a while back. Feel free to review. :D


	17. Chapter 17

The silence is broken by the sound of Tanya Thomas' chair scraping backwards as she stands to face Leonardo.

"You ninja…" she spits the words, "are all alike! You speak of honour but what you're really concerned about is protecting your foolish ways! When the world around you changes you stay living a life in the past and you sacrifice everything to keep it that way. Had I known this was what the Tribunal intended I would never have agreed to leave Quayla in their care, this is an abomination! I never thought their creation of the perfect protector would go this far!"

Leo maintains his eye contact with his ranting 'mother in law' as he calmly speaks. "Mikey, could you and Jade go fix everyone some tea please."

"Aw dude, c'mon!" Mikey protests but a stern look from Master Splinter sets him straight, he hoists Jade onto his shoulders, "Okay kiddo. Let's go," and heads to the kitchen grumbling, "Hmpf…'make the tea Mikey'…free babysitter…always miss the good stuff."

Quayla puts a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Mom, what are you talking about? Leo and I, we never meant to have a child…"

Tanya scoffs. "Wake up, this is what you were designed for Quayla! Your skills aged six were equal to some people who had trained in Ninjutsu their whole lives, it made sense the Tribunal would choose you to bear the book, but your children? They would have to be even stronger because they knew you would fail, you're only human. That half-mutant child is their legacy. You've given them exactly what they wanted. The book already runs through her veins, doesn't it?"

"Yes," whispers Quayla, hanging her head, avoiding her Mother's glare.

"Are you implying that the Ninja Tribunal orchestrated our entire lives?" Leo asks, incredulous.

Tanya's tone softens. "Not just your lives, all of our lives. They will stop at nothing. I know the power of the book and the devastation it can cause but the Tribunal's methods are beyond extreme. Anyone who serves them is ultimately disposable. You need to remember that."

Leo nods. This speech is far too familiar. Master Splinter gave them the same advice upon being recruited as acolytes for the Tribunal all those years ago. He takes Quayla's hand in his.

"I do love your daughter Mrs Thomas, and I will protect her and our daughter with my life."

"And that is what they're counting on. You are not what I would have wished for my daughter but I gave away the right to cast judgement on her choices when I left her," Tanya says as she reclaims the blindfold she arrived in and hands it to Quayla, "I've done what you asked, now please, take me home."

Quayla hugs her Mother, who accepts the embrace awkwardly, and ties the blindfold. They lead her out a different route to which they came in, just to be safe. When they surface Quayla removes the blindfold.

"Will we see you again?" She asks.

The smile Tanya gives her daughter is full of regret. "They are your family, you don't need me. The mutant, sorry_, Leonardo_, I believe him. He is an honourable man. I hope my blood will help whatever malady is affecting Jade. She is a credit to you both, cherish her."

Quayla nods. "We do. Raph will see you home the rest of the way, you won't see him but he'll be watching. Bye Mom, take care of yourself...and thank you."

"You too," she replies as she wanders out of the alley and back into the empty streets.

Raphael returns to the lair to find most of his family gathered around Donatello's workstation, Quayla looks up at him expectantly from the sofa, he nods and she flashes him a smile of gratitude before returning her attention to distracting Jade with a bedtime story.

"What'cha looking at?" Raph asks as he wanders over to them.

"Jade's blood sample, Don just introduced some of the human blood to it." Leo replies, his focus unwavering from the magnified screen Don is working under.

"We should have an answer soon my friends," Leatherhead observes.

"Um, LH, what is that?" Don asks warily.

Leatherhead leans in for a closer look at their specimen. "It would seem the interaction is successful, the cells are reverting to a completely human composition."

"So…it's safe to go ahead with the transfusion?" Leo asks.

Donatello frowns at his brother. "We've run all the variables Leo, but there's always a risk."

Leo grimaces and heads over to the sofa.

"What do you think?" He whispers to Quayla.

"I think we have no choice," Quayla answers quietly, stroking Jade's hair.

Leo sighs. "Jade, are you ready to be brave again? We need to give you some of Grandma's blood."

"Why, Daddy?" Jade asks.

Leo scoops her up into his arms while debating how to explain the situation to a five year old.

"Um…" Leo starts, but his reply is interrupted.

"Hey Jade, y'know how, in issue number 181 the Silver Sentry couldn't decide if the Justice Force should move headquarters? Well your blood can't decide if it should move headquarters either so we're helping it decide," Mikey answers from his spot in front of the TV.

"Ohhh, okay. Thanks Uncle Mikey," Jade replies.

Leo, still holding Jade, shakes his head, smiling at his brother's strangely effective analogy. "Yeah, thanks Uncle Mikey."

Everyone waits anxiously as Don and Leatherhead carry out the transfusion, which goes smoothly to their relief. Leatherhead suggests after they've observed Jade for a while she can go to bed and rest. Quayla and Leo tuck her in and sit by the bed, talking softly to their daughter until she falls asleep.

Splinter makes his way to his room and stops outside Jade's room, Leo and Quayla have fallen asleep in each other's arms, still sat on the floor at the foot of Jade's bed. He tilts his head back, closing his eyes in silent prayer, then carries on his way.

At 3am Quayla is woken by a gentle tap on her head, as her eyes adjust she sees Jade's face looking at her intently. Quayla nudges Leo, who she was sure, had barely slept in days. He wakes instantly.

"I don't feel very well," Jade whispers.

Quayla feels her daughter's forehead, it's hot to the touch and her blonde curls are sticking around her face with the perspiration.

"Oh god…" Quayla gasps, as she looks at Leo horrified, "what have we done?"

A/N Eeeep! Sorry for all the drama and doom everyone, I promise it gets better. This has been a really difficult chapter to write again! Hope I haven't depressed you all. As always feel free to review. :D


	18. Chapter 18

Donatello scratches his head as he examines his niece, burning up with fever. "I don't understand. This shouldn't be happening!"

"Well figure it out brainiac, Jade don't look so good!" Snaps Raph as he carries in more ice for Quayla to put on Jade's forehead.

"Calm down Raph, this isn't Donnie's fault!" Yells Quayla as she snatches the ice from him and hurriedly applies it.

"Everyone calm down, your emotions are getting the better of you. You must clear your minds and a solution will present itself," Master Splinter cautions.

Leo stands by his daughter watching the terrifying situation unfold, and his mind is all too clear on what must be done.

"I'm calling Bishop," he growls as he grabs a shell cell.

Quayla's hand darts between Leo's and the buttons, preventing him from dialling. "Leo, I've never doubted you on anything, but do you honestly believe that madman will help us?"

Leo's answer is sombre. "I don't know…but if he doesn't, who will?"

Quayla removes her hand and nods. "Do it."

Bishop smirks as he reads the screen of his ringing cell phone, 'Withheld'. Only one person or rather, mutant, knew how to baffle his technology like that but he'd hedge his bets that it was Donatello's brother using it.

"Leonardo. How are the family?"

If Leonardo was surprised that he'd guessed who it was, he certainly didn't react to it.

"We gave Jade a human blood transfusion because her cells were in flux. That was five hours ago, now she's sick. Can you help her?" He asks quickly.

"I'll be there right away, do not give her anything else," instructs Bishop.

"Ok. Come to the corner of…" Leo begins, only to be interrupted by a chilling statement.

"I know where you live."

Bishop hangs up.

Bishop makes his way along the sewer tunnel and sees two shadows waiting for him up ahead.

"I'm alone," he calls out, the figures shift.

"You'd better be!" threatens Raph as he steps forward, hands at his sais.

"Don't make him angry, you wouldn't like him when he's angry!" Mikey adds theatrically as he also steps forward, laughing.

"What are you two, the welcoming committee?" Sneers Bishop.

"We're a committee, I wouldn't say welcoming," Raph retorts.

Bishop sighs. "Your brother asked for my help, I'm here, can we just get on with it. Please."

Mikey and Raph lead Bishop into the lair.

"This feels so wrong dude," Mikey whispers to Raph. Raphael for once, has to agree.

Splinter intercepts Bishop on his way to Jade, who lies drifting in and out of a restless sleep.

"Bishop, your motives for helping my family have often been dishonourable but my granddaughter's life now hangs in the balance. Please help her and earn your redemption," Splinter admonishes, then bows his head.

"We'll see," Bishop replies with a cutting tone, all business as he carries on towards Jade. "What did you do?" he asks Donatello angrily.

"What should have worked, we gave her a transfusion of human blood, look," Don moves his chair to the side so Bishop can observe his workings, "the cells were shifting between human and mutant, they were unstable. The blood should have forced the cells to be human."

"Why not use mutant blood?" Bishop questions, then reading Leo's stony expression, answers it himself, "Oh I see, you didn't want a freak for a daughter."

"Watch it Bishop," Leo says through gritted teeth.

Bishop smiles coldly then returns his attention to the screens.

"So you gave her the full transfusion of the human blood all at once?"

"Well, uh, yes," replies Don apprehensively.

Bishop points at the sample. "That's the problem. Look, the sample you tried is fine because it was small. Repeating it on a large scale though the mutant cells saw it as an attack and they've reacted as if it's an infection, hence the fever."

"How do we stop it?" asks Don.

"_We_ don't. I need the girl back at my lab, all the equipment I have is there."

"Bring it here then, Jade is going nowhere," Leo replies, crossing his arms.

Bishop removes his glasses and cleans them on his tie.

"No deal."

Leo snaps. "This isn't a game!"

Bishop glares at him. "No, it certainly isn't. I'd say your daughter has about 3 hours left before the damage becomes irreversible. So I think we do things my way."

"No offence Bishop, but what exactly are you going to do to help Jade?" Queries Don, looking sceptical.

Another smirk from Bishop and in an instant Quayla has her well trained hands at his throat.

"He isn't dammit! He's wasting time until we're too desperate not to hand her over. Then he can experiment on her all he likes. Sure, he'll fix her but getting Jade back will be the real problem. This is what he's been waiting for!"

"She's quick this one," Bishop manages to choke out as his hand swiftly removes a scalpel from his jacket's inner pocket.

"No!" Leo cries as he charges, katana drawn with his brothers a second behind him.

Bishop wrestles from Quayla's grip, shoving her to the ground, and simultaneously deflects Leo's attack, piercing his side with the scalpel. Quayla leaps to her feet and helps Raph, Mikey and Don fend Bishop off.

Leo staggers, sliding his hand around to where the blade is protruding and pulls it out with gritted teeth. He casts a cautionary glance at Jade. Splinter is standing guard over her but Leo can hear how laboured her breathing is becoming. His shoulders sag momentarily as the situation overwhelms him. He breathes in and prepares to fight for his daughter's life.

An eerily recognizable white light fills the old pumping station.

"Stop!" Juto Shisho roars.

All action within the room ceases. Bishop's eyes dart from side to side in panic, he, like everyone else in the room, is frozen.

The original members of the Ninja Tribunal stand assembled on the upper level of the turtle's home. Kon Shisho's hands move rapidly and all except Bishop begin to move again. Quayla and Leo rush to Jade but Hisomi Shisho naturally beats them to it. He leans over Jade and takes in her condition with his golden eyes before turning back to the Tribunal with a scowl etched on his face.

"You disappoint us," Chikara states coolly, "If the bearer of the book was at risk, the Tribunal should decide how to proceed. Now you have involved an outsider."

"Perhaps, honoured ones, if you had informed us that you saw fit to place the book in our daughter…" Quayla starts indignantly before Leo quietly coughs, she bows her head relenting.

Splinter steps forward to address the Tribunal, but Leonardo stops him.

"I would like to speak with them Sensei."

Splinter nods his head as one father understanding another's need to look after his family.

Leo kneels before the Tribunal, exhaling to control the pain that throbs through his injured side.

"Honourable Shisho, so much has been hidden from us including the knowledge that our daughter is now the book bearer. We felt betrayed. I don't pretend to understand your motives but I beg you, please, help us save Jade."

A/N Oooh we're getting close to the finale! Do you think the Tribunal will help? Bad old Bishop, when will he learn? Maybe the Tribunal will leave him stuck like that, he'd make an interesting ornament... ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Kon Shiso looks to his fellow tribunal members before he answers Leonardo's plea. "We will save the child. She has already shown the potential for great strength of spirit and courage. You should be proud that we have bestowed the honour of bearing the book upon her."

"Yes. We do not undertake such choices lightly," adds Chikara, "It is a burden few can manage or survive. Your daughter is unique, as we knew she would be. Unfortunately, the interference of the imposter's daughter again exposed the book. We had hoped your daughter's strengthened skin would be enough to protect it and her, from ever being discovered."

Quayla steps forward, placing her hand on Leo's shell. "Great Shisho, I must know. Leonardo and I, were we drawn to each other just to provide you with a suitable heir? We've been told that having Jade should have been impossible…"

Juto Shisho's booming laugh echoes around the room. "We did not see that coming!"

Kon smiles knowingly. "We did not alter your hearts but we did ensure you would have a child. That child is our legacy and despite your failure, still remains our greatest hope of keeping the book of the Tengu Shredder safe. As she grows she will become a great warrior with many skills."

A smaller flash of light appears next to where the Tribunal stand. The turtles and Splinter gasp at the prospect of another visitor, each instinctively reaching for their weapons.

A familiar voice asks. "What is all this?"

Quayla drops to her knees and bows her head. "Sensei."

"You are late Young One!" Chikara snaps.

"Hmm, so I am. What has happened to Jade?" The Ancient One asks as he spies her, still gravely ill. "We must help her!"

"We will Young One," Chikara answers, softer this time. She then turns and addresses the room, "Let us all focus our energies and restore the balance within the child."

Kon Shisho motions for everyone to sit around Jade's sickbed, they hastily oblige.

"Donnie, how is this gonna help Jade if the science stuff didn't?" Mikey whispers to his brother as he sits.

"I honestly don't know Mikey, but right now I'd try just about anything," Don whispers back, crossing his legs.

"Now," instructs Kon, "you must all focus your Chi. Envisage balance, yin and yang, light and dark, body and spirit."

A glow begins to emerge from the turtles, Splinter and Quayla.

"Good, now project that energy to the child," Kon continues and the Tribunal add their own light to the glow heading towards Jade.

The energy envelops Jade and becomes a burning, pure white light, as bright as the flash that the Tribunal arrived in. When the light fades away everyone blinks and rubs their eyes as they readjust. Quayla and Leonardo are instantly on their feet, peering anxiously at their lifeless daughter.

"Jade…?" Leo chokes in a whisper, hardly daring to speak.

Quayla's hands begin to tremble.

"Is she…" Raph starts but can't finish.

"No!" Splinter gasps.

Finally, after an eternal moment, Jade begins to stir. She sits up, yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily then when she opens them, a puzzled look sets on her small face as she takes in her audience.

"Are we having a party?" She looks down and whispers to Quayla, frowning, "Mommy, I'm still in my pajamas!"

Quayla grabs her and hugs her tightly followed by an equally fierce hug from Leo and cheers from the rest of the TMNT. Splinter wipes a tear from his eye discreetly.

"The balance is reset. The child is still half mutant, half human and that is how she will remain," Chikara commands.

Leonardo and Quayla kneel before the Tribunal, bowing their heads, speaking in unison. "Thank you honourable Shisho."

"Do not fail us," cautions Kon Shisho.

"I wish to stay a while and talk with my old students if I may, Honoured Ones," The Ancient One says turning to the rest of the Tribunal, they nod and leave as suddenly as they appeared.

"Uhhh…Y'think they forgot something?" Mikey asks, laughing and pointing towards Bishop, still frozen. His usual calm demeanour evaporating as his eyes scan the room wildly.

"Nope. I think they left us target practice Mikey," Raph grins, twirling his sai.

The Ancient One waves his hand dismissively. "He will be fine. Go take him back where he belongs."

Raph grabs one of Bishop's stationary arms. "Damn. Come on Mikey."

"Aww, can't we keep him?" Mikey whines.

Raph smacks him. "What is wrong with you?!"

They haul Bishop away, laughing.

The Ancient One seats himself next to Splinter and Donatello. Quayla carries Jade over to them followed by Leo, holding his side. They sit exchanging looks of disbelief.

"So do I need to take a blood sample Ancient One, just to be sure?" Don asks.

"There is no need Donatello. Jade," The Ancient One smiles at her warmly, "is as she was and will always be."

"Half mutant," Leo surmises quietly.

Splinter eyes his son suspiciously.

"Half human," Quayla adds, hugging Jade again and whispering to her, "The best of both of us."

"So what have you been doing all this time?" The Ancient One asks his 'favourite student.'

"I'll tell you all about it Sensei, but first I just need to patch Leo up," Quayla answers, leaning closer to inspect her partner's wound, "Oww, that's gonna need stitches, hold on," she starts to move but is stopped by Splinter.

"Donatello and I will do that. I am sure the Ancient One has missed you both, please, stay and keep him company."

"Um, sure Master Splinter," replies Quayla as she watches them escort Leo out of the room.

Out of earshot while Donatello carefully stitches his brother's cut, Splinter sees his opportunity.

"What is troubling you my son?"

Leo winces as Don makes another pass with the needle. "It's nothing really Sensei, Jade is ok and that's all that matters."

"Is it?" The wise old rat probes.

"Yes…" Leo blinks slowly, exhaling. There really is no fooling his father, "It's just, I hoped…"

"You hoped Jade could be human," Don answers for him.

Leo nods. "Yes. I know she has to be both to protect the book but I thought maybe if she was human the Tribunal would let her be normal."

"Normal is overrated," Don laughs, "there, I'm done. No training for a couple of days Leo."

Leo hops from the counter. "Yeah Donnie, thanks."

"I mean it!" Don calls after Leo as he exits, he shakes his head. "He is so not going to listen."

"He listened to the most important part my son," Splinter says, patting Donatello's shoulder.

Mikey and Raph arrive back from their errand, followed by Casey and April.

"Look who we found," Raph announces, punching Casey in the arm.

"Eey Raphie boy, you guys having a party?" Casey asks, rubbing his arm.

April surveys the scene. Donnie's workstation is cluttered with equipment. Quayla sits holding Jade, talking animatedly with the Ancient One, she looks pale. Leo exits the kitchen sporting what looks to be the making of a new scar with Master Splinter and Don following after him.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way but you all look exhausted. Is everything alright?" April asks.

"It is now," Leo replies.

Epilogue

At the Farmhouse in Northampton Leo and Quayla lay awake in the small hours of the morning. The sun is just beginning to break over the horizon and they can hear their daughter slumbering softly in her bed. Leo reaches out and traces Quayla's face with his fingertips, she smiles and reciprocates with a kiss.

"Leo?" Quayla whispers as they break apart.

"Mmm?" He mumbles sleepily.

"Marry me."

Leo's eyes open wide, fully awake now. "What?"

"You heard," Quayla replies.

"I did, but I'm wondering if I'm still asleep…"

"You're really funny y'know, the others don't give you enough credit for it," Quayla says as she pushes him gently.

Leo smiles and sits up, pulling Quayla with him. "Cute, I'd have asked you years ago if I thought it was an option for us. We both know it isn't though, I'm sorry."

Quayla sighs. "I know… it'd just be nice."

Leo thinks for a moment before leaning out of the bed to retrieve his mask and a katana. He cuts two small strips of fabric from his mask then carefully picks out a long piece of Quayla's hair.

"May I?" He asks.

Quayla nods, curious as to what he is up to as he cuts the strand.

"Close your eyes." He instructs and she does.

Leo works for a few moments, when he is satisfied he whispers. "Open them."

Quayla opens her eyes and between Leo's fingers is a ring. The blonde strands of hair are neatly plaited between the twisted pieces of blue fabric to form the small, intricate circle. Leo, blushing a little under the green of his skin, puts the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful Leo, thank you. How did you do that?" Quayla marvels, surprised as Leo's hands like the rest of the turtles were not exactly made for delicate tasks.

Leo dismisses the praise, embarrassed. "It's just something I learnt from Master Splinter when I was young. He was always trying to teach us exercises to make the best use of our hands. He taught us how to make an origami crane too."

"You'll have to teach Jade that, she'd love it,"Quayla says as she continues to admire her gift.

"I will, maybe in the morning," Leo replies, laying back down and pulling the blanket over him, the last few days had been endless.

Jade silently tiptoes towards her parent's bed, pleased that her training was paying off because she was sure they hadn't heard her. She lets out a giggle as she leaps on the bed.

"It is the morning Daddy! What are you going to teach me?"

Leo and Quayla grab their daughter and wrap her in the blankets, all of them laughing.

"How about…we teach you to let us sleep?!" Leo answers, grinning.

Jade continues to chatter away to her parents excitedly. This is the first time she has stayed at the farm and she couldn't wait to explore.

Quayla stifles a yawn and whispers to Leo while Jade is still chattering away to no one in-particular. "Y'know we really shouldn't let Mikey babysit…"

Leonardo smiles at his family. Life, for now, was good.

A/N Well I hope you all like the ending, apologies for the mush but I just felt there needed to be some light after the drama! I've really enjoyed writing this, it's been a great learning curve and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and kept me pushing forward. This is the first fan fic I've written but it's not going to be the last.


End file.
